Mystic Revelations
by Erratic Amethyst
Summary: Natalie begins her seventh year in grief over the death of her mother, but drama errupts in Hogwarts with the Marauders, a hosgmeade date, and a peculiar boy from the future. She has the power to save her new friends, but time is running out.R&R!
1. Prologue The B u r i a l

**Disclaimer:** _Ahem._ Everything recognized belongs to the marvelous Rowling. I, sadly, do not own any harry potter characters or settings, and although, I do claim that this fanfic and its OC characters are derived from my own imagination, I am not benefiting from it in anyway except for my own personal, leisurely gratification. =)

* * *

It was a dazzling, sunlit morning on this ominous summer day. The air was still and warm, the sky serenely clear; yet the hills of Redbridge seemed to be filled with an aura of sorrowful silence evident on the lofty features of sixteen-year-old Natalie Doge, who stood awkwardly amid a grim gathering. Her eyes were clouded and her lips set into a deep frown as she watched the old wizards carry her mother's coffin to its grave.

Mariel Doge, ex-Auror to the wizard ministry, had been killed in a recent Death Eater attack on the Irish Ports. Natalie was Mariel's only child, but they had grown very close because of the family predicaments they were forced to endure.

Natalie's father, Edwin, was killed by the Dark Lord when she was only four. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had requested Edwin as one of his followers, but he refused the invitation and was brutally murdered by Voldemort himself.

The catastrophe had torn Mariel's heart to pieces, and she slumped into a deep and gloomy misery. The young Natalie didn't comprehend the significance of her father's absence, but she couldn't ignore the tears her mum cried while she was supposed to be asleep at night.

Mariel was so dejected about the incident; she wouldn't allow Natalie to attend the funeral. Instead, she was taken to their neighbors, the Meadowes, where she stayed until her mum returned later that evening.

Mariel continued her desolation for about a year and then forced herself to move on by training to become an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Natalie watched as her mom evolved from the tainted witch to the competent self-assured fighter, and marveled at the pleasurable sparkle that had filled her eyes.

The Doge family slowly returned to its normality, and they continued on with their lives in a new light. Everything was beautiful, and they were grateful for the friendships they now possessed.

Every Saturday, Natalie and the Meadowes' young daughter, Dorcas, would play together in an abandoned shack behind her house. The two girls became very close friends, and their mothers couldn't help but smile at the definite relationship they had acquired.

Yes, their lives seemed pleasant and content, but there was something disturbing about Natalie that perturbed her mum. She was different. She was special, and it all began after Edwin died.

Natalie would dream of the dead if she fell asleep frightened or nervous. She dreamed about individuals she had never seen before being tortured and murdered in their beds. Mariel's daughter was only four, and she had already witnessed every detail of a stranger drowning in a lake from one of her previous nightmares. Natalie would wake up screaming and shaking, while Mariel tried to comfort her.

When she turned eleven, Natalie received her official Hogwarts invitation, but Mariel wouldn't allow her to attend the boarding school. Her dreams were still as present as ever, and she didn't want her young daughter waking from a nightmare and having no one to comfort her. Let alone all the mocking she would have to endure from the other children for screaming at night.

No, she didn't want her daughter to have to go through that. Mariel was a highly qualified Auror who felt she was quite capable of training her daughter on her own.

Instead of traveling to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on September first of 1973, Mariel and Natalie made their way around the musky corridors of the Ministry of Magic, filling out exemption forms and qualification reports that made it legal for Mariel to teach her child at home.

After much deliberation, the officials granted them their request and Natalie set out for Diagon Alley to pick up the necessary supplies.

Mariel trained her daughter diligently for six long years, and Natalie was finally able to master every technique, every curse and every reflex nearly as well as her mum.

Mariel expressed quite often how pleased she was of her daughter for her success, and Natalie usually replied that 'she had a good teacher'.

The small family was very close and one never really liked to go anywhere without the other, but four days prior to the funeral, Mariel received an emergency order to assist a group of Aurors in Ireland. Natalie hated to see her mum go so abruptly, but she understood. Mariel would never step down when someone needed her help.

The next morning, Natalie awoke to pounding on the front door. Cautiously, she stood to let in the tall and muscular Frederick Abbot, a familiar Auror she recognized from her mum's squad. "Mr. Abbot?" Natalie questioned, startled.

"Natalie," he nodded his head somberly. "Have you read the Daily Prophet this morning?"

"No," she raised her brows, shocked. "What happened?" she gulped. The look Auror Abbot gave her was one of complete remorse, and she immediately regretted her words.

"The attack on the Irish Ports was a trap," he told her warily.

"No," she breathed in disbelief.

"Your mum didn't make it," he grimaced. "None of the others did except for me and a witch from Stratton's squad." Natalie felt her heart stop in her chest._  
This couldn't be happening._

"That's a lie," she snapped. "It's all a lie. It can't be true; she's a good auror!"

"She is," he barked disgruntled. "But she's not invincible! She's dead, alright? They're all dead, and there's nothing we can do about it!" he yelled, outraged.

Natalie was thoroughly shocked by his sudden outburst, and she didn't dare say anything to oppose him. Regretfully, he sighed. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I should have been the one to die." Quickly, he left the house, slamming the door in the process.

Natalie gazed at the back of the wooden door where his body was previously standing and stifled the tears that suddenly sprung to her eyes.

_It wasn't right! She couldn't be dead! She was just fine yesterday. She was a good Auror!_  
Natalie sat down onto the sofa. Her eyes were red and swollen, while her body shook uncontrollably. A loud pound rang on the front door, but she didn't have the sense to get up and open it.

Immediately, the door shot open to reveal the exhausted and worried face of her best friend Dorcas Meadowes, who held a freshly printed copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in her hands. Natalie whimpered and slumped to the floor, trying not to believe what had happened.

Dorcas knelt next to her friend hesitantly and allowed her eyes to sparkle in tears. "I'm so sorry," she whispered her voice barely audible as she pulled Natalie into a hug.

Back at the funeral services, Natalie hesitantly approached the rigid stone of her mother's grave and placed a rose tenderly on its surface.

"Bye, Mum," she whispered. "I love you." Her voice was strangled as a great sob erupted from her lips.

Dorcas came to stand next to her friend, and she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Natalie tried desperately to hold back the tears that needed to get out. She took a deep breath, inhaling slowly, and reached for a tissue to dry her eyes that were now puffy and red. "I'll see you again," she declared firmly, taking one last look at the headstone.

The two girls staggered away just as a dark cloud made its way over the desolate cemetery. 


	2. B r i l l i a n c e

The morning reined with a bright and glorious sunshine. Its solar rays gleamed brilliantly through the lace curtains of a large russet house, waking the groggy female inside.

Natalie woke reproachfully and ambled about the unfamiliar room of the Meadowes' residence in search of clean garments. Dorcas' parents, Laurence and Gisela, were more than willing to give her a play to stay in their luxurious guest bedroom, but Natalie suspected they just wanted to keep an eye on her.

It had been three weeks since the funeral of her mother, Mariel. The anguish from the incident was repetitively on her mind, dampening her spirits and thoroughly making her miserable.

Dorcas was also constantly at her side, reading books or playing games to try and keep her mind focused on other things. Even in the midst of all this kindness, Natalie couldn't ignore the fact that this wasn't her home, and the Meadowes weren't _really_ her family.

She knew they were only trying to help, but sometimes it was irritating to see them spending so much time worrying about her when they had so much to do already.

Laurence and Gisela both Healers at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and had full time jobs evaluating patients. The added affliction of a guest couldn't possibly be helping.

Life seemed so dreary and insignificant to Natalie these days. It was as if she really didn't belong anywhere. She had no mother. She had no family, and it disturbed her to think she was living off of the Meadowes' generosity. She didn't want to be their burden; she wanted to fend for herself.

Natalie sighed; life was so much simpler before. There was so much less to worry about back then. She had never imagined life without a mother, and now that it happened, she had trouble grasping the fact that she would truly never ever see her mum again.

A soft rap sounded on the door, and Natalie stood to open it. She grinned as she spotted her friend Dorcas yawning in pink fleece pajamas.

"Morning sleepy head," Dorcas grinned lazily as she entered the room. "Mum said to fetch you for breakfast."

"Sure thing," Natalie smiled, "I'm coming."

"Its bacon and eggs if your wondering," Dorcas wriggled her eyebrows animatedly.

She smirked, "I honestly wasn't."

"Ahuh-," the blonde narrowed her eyes doubtfully.

Blearily, the two girls drifted down the steps and into the kitchen where the lovely Gisela Meadowes was placing clean dishes on the table.

"Morning Mum," Dorcas said in a suddenly cheerful mood.

Mrs. Meadowes eyed her skeptically, but smiled when she spotted their guest trailing behind her, "Morning dear," she beamed, flushing away her golden locks. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Natalie muttered and took a place next to Mr. Meadowes, who, by the looks of it, was reading an entrancing article in _The Daily Prophet._

"Good," Mrs. Meadowes smiled favourably, and took a place next to her daughter.  
"The post came in today," she twittered her eyebrows in a very Dorcas-like fashion while Natalie bit back a smile. "There was a Hogwarts invitation for each of you."

Dorcas squealed in delight, snatching the letter from her mum, but Natalie sat flabbergasted, her mouth agape, "Me?!" she asked bewildered.

"Of course, dear," Gisela laughed, handing over the letter. "You _did_ plan on continuing your education didn't you?"

Natalie blinked, startled, "I suppose," she mumbled, examining the envelope in disbelief.

Wordlessly, she opened it to reveal a page of intricate writing.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Doge,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment for the 7th year.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall,**  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Natalie gasped as she finished reading the post, and turned her attention to Dorcas.

"It says 7th year," she contemplated.

Dorcas looked up from her letter, "Really?" she laughed. "Then you'll be in my year," she squeaked in delight.

"Yes, but I've never been to Hogwarts before," Natalie frowned. "How can they place me in 7th year without even evaluating me before hand?"

"I spoke to professor Dumbledore," Mrs. Meadowes spoke up with a wry smile. "I explained your situation, and how your mum taught the first six years of your schooling."

"And he was _fine_ with it?" Natalie asked perplexed.

"The Headmaster is fine with a lot of things," Dorcas grinned affectionately. "He's a fair man; of course he'd let you into his school. You're brilliant!"

At these words, Natalie rolled her eyes, yet she couldn't help but muse at the fact that she and Dorcas would be going to Hogwarts_ together!_

"I've arranged a trip to Diagon Alley on the first of August," Mrs. Meadowes clarified. "So don't be nagging me about it until then." She turned her eyes explicitly on Dorcas, "By the way, dear, how are your grades?"

Dorcas looked up from her paper nervously. "My grades," she repeated with a crimson blush. "Oh, they're just _dandy_ mother," she grinned false-cheerfully.

"Dorcas Serenity Meadowes," Gisela said her name harshly. "You bring me that report at once."

Dorcas winced at her using the 'full name-theory' and handed over the manuscript. "I told you how I feel about Arithmancy," she whined. "How can I do well at something that I hate?"

Natalie stifled her laughter as Mrs. Meadowes eyes' bulged at the paper before her. "You failed!" she groaned. "Dorcas, how could you have done so poorly?"

"Keep reading," she mumbled irately, folding her arms across her chest.

"I see you passed Divination," Mrs. Meadowes muttered, obviously annoyed. "_Barely_…" After glancing through the entire document, her face emitted into a sudden grin, "You received an _Outstanding_ in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" She whispered in awe.

"Laurence!" Mrs. Meadowes waved the paper in front of her husband, who looked up and grinned profoundly impressed.

"Our little Dorcas has finally achieved an O," he smiled, "and in Defense, no less."

"Yep!" Dorcas flushed in vain. "So can I get a new owl this year?" She pleaded. "Pretty please?"

"What's wrong with your old one?" Gisela demanded.

Mr. Meadowes chuckled quietly and went back to his paper, not wanting to be involved in the dispute.

"Whimsy?" Dorcas protested. "She's so scrawny she can barely hold up her own weight. Let alone a _single_ post."

"Then it'll have to do," Mrs. Meadowes said decisively. "Besides, I said _no_ nagging until August first."

Dorcas sighed, "Yes, mother." She grinned. "So I shall hold it off until then."

Mrs. Meadowes waved her hands in dismissal, "Eat your food and go out to play," she ordered. "I need not hear another word about Hogwarts _or_ your owl until next month."

"Yes, Ma'am," Dori beamed in satisfaction, and began to once again, devour the plate of bacon before her.

Natalie shook her head amusedly at her friend's antics and quickly finished off her breakfast as well.

She would be going to Hogwarts. She couldn't believe it. For as long as she could remember, she had imagined how it would be to attend the renowned boarding school, but the more she thought of it, the more frightened she became.

Her nightmares were continuously haunting her at night, and more often than not, she would wake up screaming. It had only happened twice in her stay at the Meadowes', but that was enough to keep everyone on guard and alert for her cries. Natalie hated her dreams. They always seemed so real, but in the end, she had to convince herself that that's all it was; just a dream.

She scoffed. It seemed like after ten years she would have gotten used to the horrors of the night, but she couldn't. She would even go to sleep expecting to have a nightmare and convince herself that it _was_ only a dream. But when it actually happened, her thoughts fell on nothing but what she saw in the vision, whether it was dead faces or tainted blood.

As soon as the horrors looked her in the eye, she found herself lost, alone, and afraid. Her mind couldn't comprehend that it was all a delusion, so her body would grow cold and break out into a sweat.

It was so unnerving to wake up screaming with someone other than her mum at the edge of the bed. It exhausted her when she had these dreams. Being totally frightened out of your wits can have that effect on a person.

And Natalie could only _begin_ to imagine the ruckus it would cause if she attended a boarding school. If she resided at Hogwarts, she would be made fun of, and treated as an outcast at the first sign of a nightmare. She didn't know if she was ready for that.

Yet even if she didn't have these 'weird' dreams, Natalie had never attended a class with more than one pupil present at a time. It was all too awkward for her. She didn't know how she was going to survive an entire school year living with roommates and studying with strangers. It was too far out of her comfort zone. She wouldn't do it. She _couldn't_ do it.

Could she?

Natalie groaned in aggravation. This was all so messed up.

"Are you alright, my dear?" a melodic voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

Natalie looked up into the familiar blue eyes of Mrs. Meadowes. "Oh, …yes," she spluttered, putting on a fake smile. "I'm fine."

Dorcas looked at her quizzically, and Mrs. Meadowes still looked doubtful. "Are you sure, Nattie dear?" she asked, looking her over.

"Yes," Natalie grounded firmly. "I am _absolutely_ wonderful." She grinned. "Now, Dorcas isn't it time we go and _play_?" She hinted her plea, and her friend smiled at the cover up.

"Oh my, look at that," Dorcas muttered, examining her wrist where a watch would have been placed, _if she had one_. "It _is_ time to go and play, isn't it?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, and scooped up the last of her breakfast. "Thank you so much for the food, Mrs. Meadowes. It was all absolutely wonderful." She smiled her pleasure, and Dorcas nodded in correspondence.

"Why, your welcome, my dears," Mrs. Meadowes said suspiciously. "Do have fun whilst you _play_."

"Oh, for sure," Natalie affirmed.

"Of course we will, mother," Dorcas rubbed it off. "Do make sure _you_ have fun at St. Mungo's today," she grinned. "Good bye, Dad, good luck with the patients."

"Sure thing, dear," Mr. Meadowes, put down the morning's paper, and sauntered away, mumbling something about where his wand had gotten lost to.

Dorcas and Natalie soon fled the kitchen and ambled outside in search of their favourite worn down 'play-house' located on the outskirts of Rural Forest.

Natalie smiled when she spotted the abandoned shack they had so frequently occupied for the last six years.

"So, what's up?" Dorcas asked, as they entered the one room cabin. "Gobstones, Exploding Snap…?"

"Let's play a game." Natalie smiled as she thought of her favourite wizard game, "Gobstones."

"As always," Dorcas clapped her hands in glee.

Habitually, they began, Natalie propped comfortably against the window, and Dorcas strewn lazily across the floor, munching on her favourite flavour of trail mix.

"It'll be so exciting," Dorcas shrilled in thought. "You'll have so much fun at Hogwarts. Everyone will love you." She beamed.

Natalie ignored her, paying attention to the game. "Nice one," she smirked as Dorcas was sprayed with a disgusting liquid from her marble as she knocked it off the field.

"Disgusting," Dorcas grimaced, wiping at her clothes. "But think of it!" she reminiscened "You'll love Lily to death, and I have been telling _her_ all about you for the last six years," Dorcas giggled. "I'm sure she'll be infatuated to finally meet you. And the Marauders! Oh, you'll have so much fun with them."

Natalie smiled as she remembered the stories Dorcas would tell her from the grand escapades of the four boys.

"Oh my!" Dorcas exclaimed, abruptly sitting up. "I need to send them all an owl to tell them you're coming."

"What?" Natalie protested. "Why?"

"To give them the heads up, of course," Dorcas ogled her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They'll never forgive me if my long lost best friend of six years shows up without them having a clue." She grinned. "Yes, I'll write them today. Ooh, they'll be so excited." She squealed.

Natalie smiled, and turned her gaze towards the window. It was all going to be so different. Her life was changing, yet she didn't know if she was quite ready for it.

What if Dorcas' friends didn't accept her when she went to Hogwarts? What would happen then?

"Oh, you'll just love Remus," she rambled on. "He's so polite and the most sane of the Marauders, but I'd bet my sunflower seeds that the wit of most their pranks are compliments of him," she said confidently.

"Dorcas-" Natalie shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, luv?" She grinned dreamily.

Natalie bit her lip, "What if…-well-…they don't _like_ me?" she asked, feeling like a total idiot.

"The Marauders?!" Dorcas asked skeptically.

"Well," Natalie stuttered, "Anybody. What if no one likes me? I'm six-teen years old, and I have _never_ attended an actual school."

"So?" Dorcas protested. "What's not to like about that? It's interesting. You're interesting. What do you mean, 'what if they don't like you'? _You're brilliant _you boarhound!"

"No Dorcas. I'm not," Natalie snapped. "What about my dreams? What will they think of me then? Huh?"

"What about your dreams?" Dorcas questioned nervously, a faint blush working its way up her cheeks.

"When I have a 'dream', I'll wake up screaming, and _then_ how's everybody going to treat me?"

Dorcas shook her head in perception, "Love, I don't know how everyone will treat you." She glared defiantly. "But _my_ friends won't treat you any different."

Natalie eyed her hesitantly, and then broke into a laugh. "How I love you dear." She grinned affectionately.

Dorcas chuckled at her hysterics, and shrugged her head. "It'll be _fine_," she said. "I promise."

Natalie nodded in affirmation, yet bit her lip. "Alright…but what should I do about my dreams?" she asked, baffled.

"Nattie, luv, it's a _magic_ school. I'm sure we can come up with at least some kind of silencing charm for your nightly furies."

"You just might be right," Natalie contemplated. "I do remember reading something like that in one of my books…"

"'Course I am, _and_," Dori continued, "We can try making a Dreamless Sleep potion similar to the flasks in my mum's medicine cupboard."

"Why can't you just get one of hers?" Natalie asked. "I'd feel a lot safer swallowing something made by a professional."

"Sorry, no can do," Dorcas frowned. "She keeps the cupboard locked at all times, and it's not likely she's just going to hand it over if we ask her too. We can find out how to make our own. I'm sure of it…." Dorcas frowned in thought.

"Well then, you better have a darn good knack for Potions." Natalie said warily.

"I don't know about me…" Doricas grinned. "But I do know someone who is excellent in that particular area of study."

"Now hold up!" Natalie stood up. "You can't be going around telling people about my… _condition_."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a very bright idea at all." Dorcas acknowledged.

Natalie rolled her eyes exasperatedly, and then made her move. "I win, _again_." She smirked referring to their contemporary game of Gobstones.

"I guess you did, love," Dorcas frowned. "You always do. I suppose it's because you're _brilliant_."

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Everything recognised belongs to J.**, and that's a fact. ^_^  
**A/N:** *All comments welcome!_


	3. Something D i f f e r e n t

_So there I stood without a clue__  
__My head tried tell me what to do_  
_My heart started playing tug-of-war_  
_Like it's out of my hands._-Daring to be different by Everlife

--

Diagon Alley was crammed with the rush of animated students hastening to restock their desired school supplies on this nippy autumn day, while shopkeepers scuttled to and fro attempting to fill all of the necessary demands.

Natalie and Dorcas swept from bookstore to candy shop blending in with the crowd as they found the proper utensils to keep them company in the upcoming school year. Mrs. Meadowes, who carefully avoided the olwery, was convinced that Dorcas old owl, Whimsy, was more than suitable to attend to the essential burdens of a seventh year student and instead found it appropriate to buy her daughter a brand new set of flashy dress robes.

"Dress robes?!" Dorcas whispered dejectedly as they sauntered away from the shop. "What kind of girl would prefer a pair of dress robes over an owl? It's not like we're poor or anything. She is a Healer, and I did get an Outstanding in Defense against the Dark Arts."

Natalie could only nod or shake her head at the appropriate times, consoling her that the world had not come to an end, and that someday her mother might see eye to eye with a girl's sentimental needs. Slowly, they strolled through the town, a faint chill constantly murmuring at their sides. As they passed the Quiditch shop, Dorcas froze when she spotted the bright yellow and gold colors of a quiditch broom propped idly against the display window.

"The Nimbus 1500!" She marveled enviously, taking in its every feature. "Mum can we-"  
"No," Mrs. Meadowes snapped irately as she came up behind her.

Dorcas gave a false sob and smoothed her hand gently across the translucent glass surface, "Someday," she mourned. "Someday…"

"It's just a broom. Sweeping floors is the most valuable thing it will ever do in its life," Natalie scoffed as her friend continued to gaze forlornly at the piece of wood.

"Just a broom? Sweeping?!" Dorcas snapped. "Don't listen to her," she muttered to the window somberly. "She's prejudice against all wooden objects."

"No," Natalie raised a brow, "I just don't like them."

"Just because you dreamt some bloke fell off his broom two-hundred feet in the air doesn't mean it'll actually happen," Dorcas whined as they continued on down the bustling street.

"It could," Natalie grimaced remembering the dreadful nightmare.

"Anything can happen when you're having fun," Dorcas grinned as she ogled the ice-cream parlor. "That's what makes it fun."

--

The day prior to the scheduled leave of the Hogwarts Express train was greeted with a wave of flurry for the Meadowes' residents. Dorcas and Natalie scrambled throughout their rooms trying to cram in the last minute necessities for seventh year, while Mrs. Meadowes was overloaded with assignments from St. Mungo's.

Natalie's heart skipped a beat as she glanced over her list of items to bring one last time. She was so excited and yet nervous at the same time to finally attend the institute with her friend, and she had no idea what to expect. A sudden thought pierced her mind as she clamped her suitcase shut and her supper reeled in her stomach.

_What if she wasn't put into Gryffindor?_

"We leave bright and early," Dorcas poked her head into the room. "Try to get as much sleep as you can."

"Yeah," Natalie drawled sarcastically. The butterflies in her stomach were doing roller coasters and she doubted they would cease anytime soon.

"Gosh," Dorcas laughed. "I still can't believe James Potter made head boy," she shook her head for the hundredth time that day. "Lily is absolutely furious. I can't wait to see her," she smiled. "You'll have so much fun at Hogwarts. You'll see."

"Yeah, I hope so," Natalie bid her goodnight and slipped into a nightgown, insomnia having its immediate effect.

--

The next morning came as a blur to the girls. Mrs. Meadowes quickly shoved breakfast down everyone's throats and before they knew it, they found themselves standing on platform nine and three-quarters in front of a large magnificent train, its engine steaming puffs of smoke into the surrounding air. They say that just by looking at something you can determine its inner aura, but as the brilliant gold and black exterior sparkled in the sunlight, Natalie knew that there was much more to this royal train than what met the eye.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Express!" Dorcas smiled fondly taking in the familiar scene.

Crowds of bustling students littered the station; some greeting their friends animatedly, while others wished their families' farewell.

"I sure will miss you two," Mrs. Meadowes sighed as she came up behind them.

"Ah, mum. We'll be sure to write," Dorcas tilted her head amused. "We'll see you over the Hols."

"Of course," Mrs. Meadowes pursed her lips. "But it still hurts me to send you away into the midst of eerie children."

Dorcas giggled and pecked her mum on the cheek. "See you next break," she retorted.

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Meadowes," Natalie smiled graciously. "I really appreciate all you've done."

"Of course, dear," she grinned. "Now, if you have any trouble at school whatsoever, you be sure to tell me."

"Sure thing," Natalie blushed.

Suddenly a high piercing whistle echoed through the platform and Mrs. Meadowes jumped, startled. "Well, I have to get going or I'm going to be late for work." Quickly, she nudged both girls' cheeks, "Be good now," she smiled and sauntered away.

"This is it," Dorcas chortled. "To Hogwarts we go!" Jovially, she scooped up her bags and wispy owl cage and squinted at the audience for a familiar face. "I wonder where Lily is," she hummed in thought.

Natalie glanced around the platform once more, her heart twisting at the many strangers preparing for departure. The excitement could be felt in the air and several students were already aboard the train. A deep sense of loneliness hit her like a tidal wave, and she began to feel nauseous from the many people now stealing glances in her direction. She truly was alone.

It was her first official day of school, and she had no mother to wish her farewell. She was heading off into the unknown. She would be living with strangers in a strange school where she knew no one but Dorcas. She didn't want to do it. Natalie tried to bite back the panic threatening to erupt, but as she heard the high tooting of the train once again, her heart stopped in her chest.

"I can't do this," she whispered harshly into Dorcas' ear.

"Do what?" she asked perplexed.

"Go to Hogwarts! I want to go home. To your home. Take me back. I can't do this," she pleaded terrified. "There are so many people!"

"What?" Dorcas gaped.

"I want to go now," she begged once again, her emotions squirming inside. Dorcas turned to look her straight in the eye and noticed the familiar sparkle she got when she was frightened.

"Natalie love," she sighed. "It's going to be fine," she said softly. "The people at Hogwarts are nice, pleasant people. You'll see. Everyone started out as the new kid in the beginning so they know how it is…"

Natalie chewed on her lip nervously, "But there are just _so_ many."

"Natalie calm down," Dorcas mused, used to her friend's terror. "It'll be fine. Get a hold of yourself. We are going to school to find you a cure for your nightmares. Stay focused. That is what you want. That is what you need, if you go back home you'll be no better than you are right now."

Natalie sighed dejectedly, but nodded her head in agreement. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am smarty-pants. Now let's get moving before we lose our seat," she searched the room once again until her eyes landed on a tall lanky youth whose face was concealed in a book.

"Oi, Remus!" she hollered ecstatically, making her way across the hall. The boy behind the novel raised his head curiously and smiled when he saw who had called.

Natalie followed Dorcas reluctantly, seemingly interested in the shoelaces on her feet. She didn't like strangers; not one bit.

"Hello, Remus," Dorcas greeted in a singsong voice that echoed off the platform walls. "Look who I brought with me to Hogwarts this year," she beamed as Natalie shuffled embarrassedly.

"Miss Doge, right?" Remus said politely, holding a hand out to shake.

Natalie stared at his open palm hesitantly before clasping it with her own, "Yes," she muttered lamely. "Nice to meet you."

"Say, Remus," Dorcas rubbed her chin expectantly. "You don't happen to know where Lily is do ya?"

"I saw her back there with her family awhile ago," he pointed north, furrowing his brow as he did so.

"Oh, thank you," Dorcas pecked him on the cheek. "It's nice to see you again by the way." And with that, she ran in the direction in whence he pointed, dragging Natalie closely behind her.

A beautiful redhead girl stood next to a small group of Muggles, a frown evident on her face.

Dorcas smiled gleefully and snuck up behind her, "Now what could have possibly made my dear Lily so upset?" she hummed softly in her ear.

The female turned around, a huge smile overwhelming her face.

"Dorcas!" she squealed in delight, squeezing her friend in a tight embrace.

"Hey, look at whom I brought with me this year," Dorcas wriggled her eyebrows, causing Natalie to blush, if possible, even deeper.

"Hello," Lily smiled kindheartedly. "My name is Lily Evans, although Dorcas most likely told you that much."

"Yes," Natalie smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Lily-flower," Dorcas rubbed her chin bemusedly. "What's with your sister?" Natalie turned to catch a glimpse of the squat brunette thumping her foot impatiently, while sending daggers in Lily's direction.

"Ah, yes," a faint blush worked its way up Lily's neck. "Petunia's been having a bit of a melt down lately. Mum told her I was appointed Head Girl at Hogwarts, and she's been throwing a right little tantrum since." She shrugged, sadly.

"Pity," Dorcas mumbled sardonically. "Come on. If we want a good seat, we need to hurry."

"Yeah, you're right," Lily smiled and turned to her family. "Good bye, Mum," she embraced a lovely rose-cheeked woman.

"Good bye, dear," Mrs. Evans smiled. "Make us proud."

"I will," Lily grinned and pecked her father on the cheek. He smiled warmly, his gray hair glinting in the light.

"Good bye, Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" Dorcas waved hastily. "We hate to leave you here, but we really must go."

Another high toot could be heard in the distance. The train was starting up, and the final stray students were making there way into their compartments. Impulsively, the three girls raced to the entrance, heaving their luggage and packs inside.

"Goodbye!" Lily gave one last wave to her parents as the train chugged away. "I'll see you next break!"

Natalie swallowed apprehensively as the platform drifted from sight. She couldn't believe it. She was going to Hogwarts.

--

The aisle was crowded with eager students hunting for a place to sit. Hardly anyone noticed her and for that Natalie was grateful, but it was all she could do to not get lost in the swarm of animated boys and girls on either side of her.

"Hang on to my shirt," Dorcas called merrily in front of her. "So you don't get lost."

Natalie shoved her bags into one arm and obliged with her request. Anxiously, they pushed through the crowd until coming upon a startlingly clear passageway.

Natalie raised her brows in alarm, "What are they all doing cramped over there?"

"Slughorn," Lily mumbled irately as Dorcas laughed.

"Slughorn is our potions professor," she smiled. "He likes to pick favorites at Hogwarts. Whichever student he finds promising, per say, is related to a famous wizard or has a rich pure-blood family, he invites to his Slug club."

"Slug club?" Natalie muttered, appalled.

Dorcas looked over her shoulder. "His compartment is up there. He's probably having another meeting right now."

"He is," Lily rolled her eyes perceptively.

Dorcas chuckled once again. "Lily is one of Sluggy's favorites. No doubt you were invited to the meeting?" she asked the redhead innocuously.

"Yes," Lily sighed. "But he let me off because I have Head girl duties this evening."

"Oh yeah," Dorcas grinned wildly. "You and James, right?"

"It is only a miracle that Potter was appointed head boy," Lily snapped impulsively. "And you very well know that while the head boy and girl generally work together..."

"You two aren't going to?" Dorcas asked perplexed.

"We are _generally_ an example to Hogwarts just as much as we traditionally work together. Our duty is to the school, and if he doesn't comply with the mandatory rules of the position, why should I?"

"So the great and marvelous Lily Evans will stoop down to his level, will she?" Dorcas whistled impressively.

"You never will grow up will you Dorcas?" Lily sighed dejectedly. "Come on. Let's just find you guys a seat. My head is starting to hurt."

Dorcas shrugged innocently as Natalie forced back a smile.

Most of the compartments were predictably full, but they soon found one that held only a single occupant: a boy with his head absorbed in a book, the same boy that shook Natalie's hand on the platform.

"Why hello, Remus," Dorcas grinned, immediately plopping herself and her luggage on the appending seat. "Mind if we take this spot?"

Remus looked up from his book, a small smile gracing his lips. "Actually, that was Sirius's spot."

"Was it?" Dorcas queried. "Excellent. Natalie sit down," she patted the leather cushion next to her. Natalie took the seat apprehensively, knowing full well they were probably going to be kicked out anyways.

"Come on. Let's go find another compartment," Lily heaved a sigh and repositioned the bags dangling from her arm.

"What ever for?" Dorcas protested. "There are three of us and one of him. Besides, we'd all fit. It's not like any of us are overweight or anything." Dorcas glared specifically at Remus who, at the moment had his legs sprawled across the entire bench. Gloomily, he nodded and moved them to the floor. Lily instantly took the seat and dumped her luggage in relief.

"Thank you Remus," she smiled politely as he buried his face back in the book.

"See, this isn't so bad," Dorcas smiled as she stretched out her arms.

"Just wait until Potter and Black return," Lily grimaced as she reorganized her bags.

Abruptly, the compartment door opened to reveal a short, pudgy blonde boy who froze in discerning the full compartment.

"Why hello, Peter," Dorcas grinned lazily from her seat in the corner.

"Uh… hi, Dorcas," he muttered awkwardly, glancing at the bench Lily and Remus were currently occupying.

Taking the hint, she stood. "I need to go to the Head compartment anyways," she waved innocuously. "See you all later tonight."

"Good bye, Lily," Dorcas fluttered her fingers melodramatically.

Peter took the available seat, his eyes bulging as they landed on Natalie. Quickly, she looked away, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. Dorcas noticed this and openly chuckled. "Peter, this is my friend Natalie. She is coming to Hogwarts with us this year."

"Obviously," a faint mutter could be heard from behind Remus' book while Dorcas rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she said.

"Seventh year?" Peter asked curiously, taking in her appearance.

"Yep," Dorcas grinned excitedly.

"Gryffindor?" Remus lowered his book, his eyes tilted curiously.

"Um," Dorcas suddenly looked horrified. "I don't know."

Natalie bit her lip uncomfortably. She had to be in Gryffindor! She needed to be with Dorcas or she wouldn't survive. This thought had been haunting her for the last couple of days, and she had finally allowed it to surface. It was a horrible feeling. She felt so uncomfortable in this room of strangers. She was the outcast. She didn't belong here.

A sudden pounding of footsteps could be heard outside the compartment door, and Dorcas raised her brows suspiciously. "Now, who do you suppose that is?"

Immediately, the compartment door flew open to reveal two huffing boys. Without so much as a glance at anyone, they entered the room and closed the door.

"Do you reckon he saw where we went?" a dashing grey eyed boy asked.

"I dunno," his friend whispered quietly. He had extremely disheveled black hair and glasses that currently sat lopsided on his nose. Cautiously, he put his ear up to the door and attempted to peak through the crack. Another shuffle of footsteps could be heard in the hall, and everyone remained silent until the noise scurried away.

"Excellent," the first boy chuckled merrily as the outside shuffles waned.

"Sirius, who did you hex this time?" Dorcas groaned, not bothering to keep her voice down. Quickly, the two boys spun around to greet the cackling group behind them.

"Dorcas!" Sirius beamed, his bright grey eyes sparkling as they landed on her. "And who is this?" he queried charmingly when he noticed the newcomer.

"This is Natalie," Dorcas smiled. "Remember? The girl I owled you about…"

"Oh, yeah!" Sirius grinned. "Great to finally meet you."

"You too," Natalie muttered, obviously embarrassed.

"Natalie, this is Sirius Black," Dorcas reached up to nudge him in the arm, "and that there's James Potter, who, by the looks of it, is late for his first ever head boy meeting."

"Crap," the scruffy black haired boy exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I gotta go!" he swung the door open. "Nice to meet you, girl." And with that he traipsed into the hallway, cautiously glancing both ways for trespassers.

"Montague had it coming." Sirius chuckled, as Dorcas rolled her eyes. "Hey Pete," Sirius turned to the pudgy boy with a vast grin on his face. "Mind if I have a seat?"

Peter raised his brows aghast but slid over anyways, cramming Remus up against the window.

"Good gracious," he said, repositioning himself in an attempt to get comfortable, his book no longer an interest.

"Ah, we'll be there before you know it," Sirius spread his legs out with a grim smile of satisfaction.

It was one of the longest rides Natalie ever had to endure and being squished in a compartment of strangers made it all the worse.

"So you were home schooled?" Sirius asked as they passed a field of yellow barley.

"Yes," she mumbled, taking her eyes away from the window.

"Did you learn a lot?" the boy named Peter quirked up curiously, and Natalie nodded.

"Loads."

"Mrs. Doge was an Auror," Dorcas smiled impressively to the surrounding group. "Just think of how that would be to be taught by someone like that."

"I believe I've heard of your mother before," Remus rubbed his chin. "Is she the one who took on two full fledged giants attacking the village of Amsterdam last fall?"

"Yes," Natalie blushed with a smile. "My mum was an amazing duelist, and she was very overprotective of me. Didn't want me to leave home to get my schooling done."

"Why did she change her mind?" Sirius asked bewildered as Remus frowned.

"She died," Natalie mumbled her face now clouded in grief.

Dorcas sent death glares in Sirius direction and attempted to change the subject. "Well, I'm exhausted," she slumped back in her seat. "I'm going to try to get some rest before we get there." Natalie nodded her head somberly and leaned back in her seat, sleep threatening to overwhelm her.

**A/N: Review! Tell me what was wrong so I can fix it. :) ****  
_Dislaimer: Any setting/character and train belongs to Rowling. :)_**


	4. The S o r t i n g

She was sitting in utter darkness. There were disoriented black figures on either side of her, but she couldn't make out their faces. "Quiet!" a hoarse voice whispered harshly into the darkness. A tall lanky figure shuffled in the corner, and a quivering light erupted from his open palm, filling the entire room with a shimmering glow. It illuminated his tired, grey face, but his eyes looked weary and alert as he glared at something over her shoulder. Natalie turned to gasp at the hooded figure towering in the doorway. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood, but it seemed to be staring at each one of them in turn. It floated into the room and leaned over a young boy crouched frightfully in the opposite seat. Natalie gawked as she realized the entire compartment was filled with young children, each wearing faces of pure horror.

A deep low rattling sound resonated throughout the room, and the young boy began to wriggle in agony under the hooded creatures gaze. The compartment was filled with an intense cold that sunk into Natalie's bones and threatened to dominate her heart. She shuddered as she relived the memories of her past. All the dreams that haunted her came swarming into focus, and she felt as if the terror would finally kill her. "Stop!" she cried. The thing tilted its head and slowly moved towards her, all happiness being sucked from the air ceaselessly…

The man in the corner stood boldly and raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" he croaked. A great light burst into the compartment, blinding everything in its pass. Natalie covered her eyes in shock and woke with a start.

She was sitting in the Hogwarts Express next to a snoozing Dorcas. The lights were on and everything seemed to be normal. Across from her seat, Sirius stared out of the window lazily, while Remus had his face enclosed in a book. Peter was asleep in between them with his head laid back against the wall and his mouth slightly ajar. How long had she been out?

"Excited?" Sirius said from the corner of his mouth as he realized she was awake.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" he elaborated with a smile.

"I guess," Natalie muttered timidly.

Sirius raised his brows at her answer, "Are you telling me that you prefer home-schooling over Hogwarts?"

"Definitely," she sighed quietly. Remus, who had obviously heard the entire conversation, nudged Sirius gently in the shoulder to get him to lay off.

"Hogwarts isn't all that bad," Remus said politely. "For one, they have a remarkable library."

"Library?!" Sirius said, taken aback. "Who cares about the library? What about Quidditch? And Defense Against the Dark Arts and Peeves!"

"Peeves?!" Remus rolled his eyes appalled. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Who's Peeves?" Natalie whispered curiously, as Dorcas stirred in her sleep.

"An annoying poltergist at Hogwarts," Sirius chuckled quietly. "He isn't all that bad actually, as long as you stay on his good side," he winked as Remus scoffed.

"Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team this year?" Sirius asked engrossed, as Natalie's eye's bulged.

"Me?!" she gaped. "No way."

"What?" Sirius almost whined. "Why not?"

"I hate Quidditch," she said as if it was the most obvious thing. "I hate brooms. I hate flying. I hate everything about it. That's why."

Sirius frowned, "You know, when Dorcas told me that her best friend was coming to Hogwarts, I was almost worried. I didn't know if Hogwarts was ready for _two_ crazy girls bouncing all over the walls when it can only barely withstand one, but now that I've met you, I cannot _believe _how un-Dorcas-like you are." He shook his head astounded.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble," Natalie pouted.

"No, it's not a problem," Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "But you are just so…"

"Unexpected," Remus completed his phrase with that same intriguing stare.

"Oh," she gulped. "Then it's going to be an interesting year, isn't it?" she smiled and looked away.

"Most definitely," Sirius grinned as a blaring voice resonated throughout the train for everyone to convert into their dress robes. Dorcas woke abruptly and looked around the room.

"Time to change," she grinned with a yawn.

--

The Great Hall was lit with hundreds of glistening candles floating gracefully above the tables, while shimmering golden goblets and cutlery littered their wooden surfaces. The ceiling was enchanted to mirror the night sky with flickering bright stars that seemed to go on forever. Students toddled enthusiastically below, excited to finally begin their new year at Hogwarts.

Natalie stood apprehensively at the front of the room with the group of first years followed by an unfamiliar blonde student who looked to be no younger than her.

Remus blinked in surprise. _Who could that be? _James noticed Remus' apprehension and shook his head disdainfully. "That there is some exchange student from Durmstrang. I ran into him on the train. Terrible bloke. Definite Slytherin through and through."

"Seventh year?" Remus queried.

"Unfortunately," Sirius spat.

Remus glanced back to Natalie who began to shuffle anxiously. She tried to ignore the intense stares she was receiving from the hundreds of students before her, but as the small beads of sweat dripped down her face, Remus could tell she was more than nervous.

But who wouldn't be? What if she wasn't put into Gryffindor?

Dorcas sat at his side, her face full of agony and tension as well.

"It'll be alright," he assured her, hating the strain in their group.

"I hope so," she mumbled taking her eyes off Natalie.

Remus sighed and glanced to the front of the room. It would all be over soon. Natalie gazed towards their table, her glossy brown eyes full of dread. Remus sent her a comforting smile, and she nodded in return.

Slowly, the first years took their place on the stool, and the hat called out their houses, as usual. One by one, they drifted into their seats until the last students standing were Natalie and the strange blonde boy.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat at the head of the room and began to speak, "This year we have been graced with two new seventh year students. They will board and dine with whichever house the hat chooses just as you all do. I expect you fellow seventh year students to treat them with as much respect and assistance as you give to your peers." She looked over the room with that familiar stern glare. "Now, Miss Doge, if you would please take your place on the stool."

Dorcas crossed her fingers fretfully, and Lily gave her a light hug. As professor McGonagall placed the hat on Natalie's head, the entire room fell silent.

--

The moment the scruffy cloth touched her head, a raspy voice entered Natalie's thoughts. "Hello, Dearie," it said. "Aren't you old? Let's see. Your mother was in Ravenclaw. Having families follow footsteps doesn't seem to do any harm."

Natalie gaped in horror at these words, and shut her eyes tightly. '_No!'_ she pleaded silently. '_Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor.'_ She repeated in her mind.

"Gryffindor?" the hat said almost appalled. "You, dear, are no Gryffindor. That wouldn't be right at all."

_'I MUST be in Gryffindor._' She begged. '_Please! I have to be with Dorcas. I must be in Gryffindor.'_

"Girl, it is my responsibility to sort everyone into the house that best fits their potential," it scorned. "If you do not wish to be in Ravenclaw, I cannot ignore the fact that you have many characteristics of a true Slytherin."

'_No!_' Natalie almost cried aloud. '_I would do anything to be in Gryffindor. Please put me in Gryffindor!' _she thought franticly.

There was a long moment of silence where Natalie sat petrified awaiting the verdict.

"Anything?" the hat inquired with a hint of curiosity.

'_Yes!_' Natalie implored. Was it possible? Was this hat actually capable of negotiating?! '_I will do anything.' _

"With such sly thinking, I ought to put you in Slytherin," it said derisively, but Natalie heard a hint of uncertainty in its voice. "If I put you in Gryffindor, you must promise me one thing."

'_Anything_' Natalie replied her anxiety washing away.

"As you know, a Gryffindor stands for bravery and courage. They are strong willed and talented as they endure through to the end when faced with a challenge, but you, dear, are a coward." It said disdainfully.

Natalie peeked open her eyes to see the hundreds of students impatiently waiting in the Great Hall for the hat to announce its decision. The amount of death glares she was receiving made her suddenly queasy, and she couldn't help but gag at her insecurities.

"Exactly my point," the hat said. "I will put you in Gryffindor if you agree to overcome at least two of your fears by the end of this year," it said emphatically.

'_Fears?_ _I'm not afraid of anything!_' Natalie protested.

"Do not perjure yourself," the hat said pleasantly. "You hold a great fear of flying. You are afraid of meeting new people and going to Hogwarts. You are _terrified_ of yourself," the hat said. "You need to accept the death of your mother and move on with your life."

'_My mother?_' Natalie gaped. '_What has she got to do with this?'_

"Everything," the thing implied. "Because you have been kept safe and cozy in your little house all your life, you were never given the opportunity of correlating with new people. You are narrow-minded and subconsciously biased to new things. You are a coward, and in order to be a Gryffindor this act must be reversed. Will you take up my offer?"

Natalie sat there, aghast. Dorcas had pestered her for years about her spinelessness, and she wasn't ready to be harassed by a hat.

_'I accept your offer.'_ Natalie said diligently. She needed to be in Gryffindor, and she was going to do whatever it took.

"I honestly believe that sorting you into an opposing house would improve your valor more effectively than by just placing you where you desire," the thing said doubtfully.

_'I will do it,'_ she snapped. _'I swear.'_

"Very well, by the end of the year, you will have conquered two of your fears. If you abandon your part of the deal, you will fall precariously ill and by then we shall see your true colours."

'_Of course,_' Natalie muttered without a second thought. '_I'll do it.' _There was a sudden tingling sensation that washed over her skin, and she gasped in shock as the hat magically sealed their bargain.

--

The entire Great Hall sat impatiently, their stomachs growling, as they waited for the hat to finally proclaim its decision. Dorcas was in a right state, constantly grumbling and pounding the table in her restlessness. This was probably the longest sorting any of them had ever been through, as the hat couldn't seem to make up its mind.

Suddenly, the familiar outline of lips formed in the centre of the cap, and the loud boisterous words of "Gryffindor" echoed off the walls of the Hall, followed by the sudden and predictable outburst of applause from the left corner of the room.

So she had done it.  


* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry it is so short! I truly am, but I wanted to get you at least something. I am trying to update at least once every week, and seeing how I am hounded at school, I found this at least appropriate…_

Anywho, enough with the formals. Did you like the hat? Yes, I'm sure there are many of you who completely oppose the thought that the sorting hat can negotiate. (I mean, it is totally unfair to everyone else, especially since Natalie is already six-teen.) BUT, there is an obvious modification in my story.

*In an interview with J.K. Rowling last year, she mentioned that, quote, "There is more to the sorting hat than what meets the eye," end quote. I decided to work with this information, and consider this an important element in my story~ Other than the whole seeing the future tidbit. (So you'll just have to continue reading to find out.)

Thank you all for reading! Please leave a comment or two in the box below. Once again, honest comments are always welcome. Thank you to previous reviewers for correcting my 'visual' mistakes in the last chapter. It is always wonderful to get feedback. (Especially when you are correcting me.) *Big thanks to Arithmancy Wiz at the forums for looking over this chapter time and time again to make sure I wasn't breaking any copyright laws. –Speaking of that-  
**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own any of the characters/settings/ect. found in this story. They ALL belong to the wonderful imagination of J.. *The first scene of this paragraph was visualized from the fifth chapter of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban page 83. Thank you. ;)**


	5. Professor P r e w e t t

She was a Gryffindor! A great sense of happiness rushed through her body, her insides squirming in an aura of repetitive joyfulness. She would be with Dorcas! Natalie couldn't help but grin at the loud and uproarious applause she was receiving from the Gryffindor table. Dorcas bounced up and down in utter glee, and as soon as her friend took the vacant seat on the bench, she squeezed Natalie in an excited and relief filled hug.

"I knew it!" Dorcas cried happily, her entire being glowing with pride.

"Congratulations," Lily Evans smiled sweetly from the seat across from her, while Sirius Black and James Potter gave her a playful thumbs up from their spot down the table. To the right of them, Remus gave her a soft smile that immediately sent her senses reeling.

Natalie flushed from all the enigmatic attention, and turned her face to the front of the room where McGonnagal called out the final student's name, "Draconius Meliflua."

The student gracefully sat onto the chair, his face in a sneer, as the hat was placed on his head. Natalie admired his courage as he ignored the hundreds of curious gazes, and wished she could have been brought up so boldly.

"Slytherin!" the hat almost immediately roared, and the right side of the hall erupted into applause.

The new Slytherin smirked and clambered to his table, shaking hands with a few of his peers as he sat down.

"New students, welcome to Hogwarts!" the Headmaster scanned the crowd with blue twinkling eyes. "Old students, welcome back." He beamed as another loud and cheerful applause erupted into the room. "Now, before you delight yourself to supper, I would like to say a few words." He paused. "Blitwit! Uber! Crailment! Fleak!" The Headmaster sat down, and the Hall followed this act with a roaring appraise led by the seventh years around the room. Natalie bit her lip at the gesture and joined in with her fellow students.

Large proportions of food appeared on the table, and in no time, every student was helping themselves to their favorite roast, potatoes, and pasties.

"Eat up," Dorcas chuckled as Natalie looked around apprehensively. "It's not poison."

With a deep blush making its way up her neck, Natalie obliged, trying to ignore the curious glances her fellow Gryffindors were now giving her.

"So, Doge right?" a beautiful black haired girl next to Lily piped in.

"Natalie Doge," she smiled in embarrassment.

"Ophelia," the girl replied. "Ophelia Lament. I'm a seventh year as well so I expect to be seeing you around."

"Definitely," Natalie grinned. She couldn't believe it. She had just made a friend!

"Ophelia is Seeker of the Gryffindor Quiditch team," Lily elaborated with a grin.

"Oh?" Natalie frowned. She absolutely loathed Quiditch. She didn't know what all the hype was about. Falling off a broom for fun sounded a bit ludicrous to her.

"Yeah, Ophelia is a great Seeker. So Natalie what do you think about Hogwarts?" Dorcas spluttered quickly with a falsely cheerful grin on her face. Lily glared at her questioningly. Why did she change the subject? Dorcas loved quiditch.

"Um, its nice, I guess," Natalie looked around the enormous room.

"You guess?" Ophelia laughed out loud. "That is the understatement of the day."

"She was home schooled," Dorcas mused. "She isn't used to going to school in a large, magnificent castle with thousands of students rolling around the floor."

"Hogwarts is a bit different," Natalie shrugged nonchalantly.

"How do you two know each other?" Ophelia raised her brows, obviously amused.

"Ten years ago, I ran away to a great, forbidden forest where I found her lost and abandoned in a tiny little shack," Dorcas giggled.

"Alright," Ophelia took a bite out of the nearest strawberry pasty. "But why didn't you come to Hogwarts for your first year? Why wait until seventh year?"

"My mum didn't like the idea of sending me away for my schooling." Natalie frowned uncomfortably. "So Ophelia, how long have you played Quiditch?"

"Since third year," she boasted proudly. "My father is captain of the Falmouth Falcons."

"Wow," Natalie faked a smile. She hated to talk about Quiditch, but it was at least a step up from talking about her mum. "He's probably plenty proud of you then, eh?"

"He bought me a Nimbus 1500!" She replied enthusiastically.

"What?!" Dorcas' jaw dropped. "You didn't tell me that."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Ophelia laughed. "But I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"You have to show it to me sometime," Dorcas frowned enviously.

"You could have a go if you like," Ophelia smiled favorably.

"Maybe," Dorcas snuck a glance at Natalie wearily.

"Hey, who do you think the new teacher is this year?" Lily gestured to the front of the room where a sleek black-haired woman looked over the crowd with her fathomless gaze, her food untouched.

"That's the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?!" Dorcas whispered in shock.

"I suppose so," Lily shrugged. "I don't know who else it could be."

"She looks mean," Ophelia grounded, shoving another pile of food into her mouth.

"She does not," Dorcas protested. "She just looks a little stiff, but that's alright, we'll warm her up in no time at all."

"She'll be begging to be sacked with you on her tail Dorcas," Ophelia shook her head in glee.

Dorcas raised her brow innocently and began to devour her supper, a curious smirk playing on her lips the entire time.

Natalie found she couldn't eat much, albeit she wanted to. She hadn't been graced with such a wonderful feast in a long time, and of all times to stuff your face, she feared this was not one of them. Too many people were watching her every move, and she didn't think her stomach would be able to handle such an enormous course.

Also, the final words of the sorting hat still echoed in her ears. "By the end of the year, you will have conquered two of your fears. If you abandon your part of the deal, you will fall precariously ill and thus then we shall see your true colours." True colours? What the junk did that mean? Precariously ill? Argh, It was all too confusing, but at least she made it into Gryffindor!

"Attention." The low commanding voice of their Headmaster Dumbledore rang before them once again as he stood by the podium. "Now that we have all been fed and watered," His eyes searched the room for attentive faces. "There are certain 'notices' that we must discuss. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, as it always has been. Quiditch trials will be held in two weeks so captains prepare your flock." He smiled."As usual, there will be no magic in the hallways or in between classes. You may only use it when engaging in a learning experience that is directly supervised by one of our wonderful, dear professors." He waved a hand to the many grown-ups at the head of the room. "It is also my pleasure to take this moment to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Prewet."

The rigid black-haired woman stood emotionlessly at the head of the room, a scrutinizing frown evident on her face as she caught the eyes of her curious new students. Slowly she nodded her head, and a small smile graced her lips. "Thank you, Headmaster."

A stuttered applause broke out in the room, but it was quickly hushed by Headmaster Dumbledore's poise at the podium once again.

"And to all previous Professors; welcome back." He beamed. "We now begin another marvelous school year that will undoubtedly be filled with excitement, drama and necessary caution. We are here to prepare you for the coming future, and for that, you must all work diligently in your studies. Please do not take your education lightly. It is a basic fundamental in your future." His eyes sparkled at the many bewildered looks. "That is all. To your beds, if you please." He beamed gratefully as every occupant in the room stood to leave.

The city was dark and sinister. The only perceptible light came from the fulsome crescent moon shimmering across the night sky, almost ghost-like. She sat at the edge of a vast cliff; her brunette curls dancing gracefully on the wind. An ocean hovered underneath, its glistening waters bouncing off the rock wall, sending a faint echo across the valley.

The air was thick and murky, and she could barely see anything. Let alone, anyone. Her mind was screaming terms of danger, and her nose could almost distinguish the scent of peril mixed with sea salt as she took in a slow quavering breath. For the first time in a long time, she feared for her well-being. Something wasn't right. It was all too quiet for a Death Eater port invasion. There should be explosions and blinding lights, yet she spotted nothing.

"Mariel," a nearby voice hissed into the darkness. She turned around to see the dark outline of Frederick Abbot, crouching lowly on the ground to prevent from being seen.

"What?" she whispered hoarsely, barely audible over the swishing waves of the ocean.

"Something's not right," he whispered back. "They should be here by now."

"Don't you think I know that?" she snapped irately, glancing around the perimeter once more. Everyone in her squad was sending her worried and nervous glances from their concealed positions, and it didn't ease her tremors one bit. Stratton's squad also looked anxious, but they were clever enough not to say anything doubtful in front of their officer. It was by one of their sources that the location of the Death Eater invasion was reported. It was by one of their trusties that her squad was assigned to adhere to them in this cursed battle, but the night was dying away with no significance. Something was definitely wrong.

"Freddy," she twisted her head. "Send word to our group. This is a hoax. We must all evacuate quietly and immediately. Get to apparation grounds and meet me back at head quarters. Now!"

Quickly, he scrambled away in the darkness to comply with her wish. The air suddenly became denser, and a deep, intense chill flew over the land.

"Avada Kedavra!" A brilliant green light erupted into the air, and the figures of dozens of Death Eaters came swarming into view.

"Stupefy!" She pointed her wand at the nearest shadowy figure. "Crucio!"

Dozens of great flashes shot through the air, and she could barely discern which dark figures were on her side. "Lumos!"

As her wand glistened throughout the grounds, she noticed the additional group of death eaters moving in from behind Straton's squad. Her breath raced in her chest as she realized they were outnumbered, approximately, twenty to one.

"No!!" Natalie struggled to breathe as she woke in the unfamiliar room. She muffled her scream as she realized she was lying in the Gryffindor girl's dorm with three other occupants. Immediately she began coughing uncontrollably, and Dorcas, who was sleeping in the bed next to her, woke with a start.

"What on earth?" she rubbed her eyes wearily.

Natalie skipped out of bed and into the dorm bathroom where she nearly drowned herself in a cup of cold water.

"You alright?" Dorcas whispered, coming to stand beside her.

"Excellent," she croaked, sending nervous glances into the dorm room.

"Don't worry about them. They can sleep through anything." Dorcas smiled. "Now that we're up. We might as well get dressed and head down to breakfast."

"Alright." Natalie forced a smile. "I could use some food."

"Okay, meet you down in the common room, say, fifteen minutes?" Dorcas grinned.

"See you there." Natalie wandered over to the large chest at the edge of her bed and pulled out a fresh pair of dress robes.

"Morning," a gentle voice rasped from the corner of the room.

Natalie smiled as she spotted the lovely Malorie McDougal, a fellow seventh-year Gryffindor, sitting lazily against her mahogany headboard, her russet brown hair sprawled down her back and shoulders.

"Good morning," Natalie smiled, praying that she hadn't awoken from her scream.

"Morning, my brunette beauty," Dorcas said dramatically as she shuffled through her trunk. "It shall, yet again, be a beautiful first day of classes."

"With Slytherins, no doubt," Ophelia sat up in her bed as well. "Don't you women sleep?" She sighed as she spotted the time.

"Oh, Ophelia. It's already seven o-clock." Malorie chuckled and clambered out of bed.

"Exactly!" Ophelia pulled the covers back over her body.

"Well then, I'll see you two in fifteen," Dorcas huffed and shut the bathroom door with a snap.

The great hall held only a few students in each house, but the atmosphere was filled with the familiar animated enigma as it did the night before. The silverware glistened in the morning sunshine, and the dishes were already littered with food.

"Dig in," Dorcas made herself comfortable on the Gryffindor bench next to Lily, who had her eyes glued to the Daily Prophet, and the two friends followed suit.

"I can't wait to see our class schedules," Lily beamed curiously setting the paper down. "I wonder if we'll have any together."

"I hope so," Dorcas looked up at Natalie. "We practically have the same classes. Which is good because I want to be the one to show you around."

"Alright," Natalie smiled. Mrs. Meadowes deliberately gave them similar courses so that she wouldn't feel so lonely. She didn't really know anybody else, and she didn't want to either. But this wasn't important. Right now, she had other things on her mind. She was replaying her dream from the night before over and over in her head. It seemed so real. She could taste the salt in the air, and her emotions were squirming. She wondered if that was how battle really felt. Did her mum experience a similar sensation every mission? She hated the thought. She didn't want to dream about her mum. She didn't want to think about her mum. Mariel was gone now, and she would never, ever, come back; a fact Natalie was struggling to get used to.

"Good morning, Lily Flower," James Potter ran a hand through his hair as he took the vacant seat beside Lily.

"That seat is already taken," she said, turning her eyes back to the newspaper in front of her.

"I don't see anyone sitting in it." He grinned lightheartedly.

"That's my seat," Ophelia came up behind them, her hair and makeup obviously rushed.

"Fine," James sighed and slid down one space. His friends Sirius, Remus and Peter soon made themselves comfortable near him, Sirius Black now sitting at Natalie's side. She shifted her eyes awkwardly, and began to eat her breakfast, ignoring the smirk Dorcas was sending her way.

The Hall was soon full, and the usual chatter of students could be heard from all directions.

"Your class schedules," their squat Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, sauntered down the table, handing everyone a sheet of paper.

"History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures," Sirius drawled as he read through his list. "DADA!" he smiled. "I wonder how much good Prewett will do us."

"She is supposed to be brilliant." Malorie McDougal piped in impressively. "She was recently awarded the Order of Merlin first class."

"In Defense?" Dorcas asked bewilderedly.

"I don't know, but she must have done something to be given such an honor."

"Gideon and Fabian wrote me about her over the summer," James smiled ruefully. "Supposedly, she is their aunt."

"Really?" Dorcas chuckled. "She looks too stiff to be related to them."

"Is she any good?" Sirius shoved a raspberry pastry into his mouth.

"Apparently she used to be an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, but she resigned a month ago." James shook his head.

"Resigned?" Dorcas asked, appalled. "Whatever for? It's not like babysitting a bunch of students is anymore interesting than risking her neck for the Ministry."

"Gideon says it was too much for her," James said between mouthfuls. "Said she was always real depressed so she finally quit."

"Pity," Sirius frowned. "Now we've got another loony for a professor."

"She can't be that bad," Lily spoke up. "She did earn an Order of Merlin, and that is not easy to come by."

"Yeah, well, we'll see then won't we?" Sirius smirked and glanced up to the Head table where Professor Prewett had yet to take her place.

"Alright, we have History of Magic up first," Dorcas stood, pulling Natalie up with her.

"Us too," Sirius smiled, pointing at James. "There's never a duel moment in Binn's class." He drawled sarcastically.

"We all have History of Magic, Sirius," Remus compared his and Peter's paper together.

"Yes, we do don't we?" Lily sighed as she looked over her parchment.

Silently, she stood to follow Dorcas and Natalie out of the Great Hall.

"So how are your new quarters?" Dorcas mused once they stepped into the corridors.

"Lonely," Lily shrugged nonchalantly. "My room is so quiet in the morning without you being my wake up alarm, and I have an entire dorm and bathroom to myself."

"Lucky!" Dorcas laughed.

"What about James? I hear there is also a common room for the head girl and boy?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but it doesn't mean we have to use it." Lily frowned. "I don't use it, anyways. Our rooms are big enough with only ourselves to keep us company."

"How is James?" Dorcas muttered, but changed her sentence when Lily sent her a glare. "I mean to say, does he bother you? You know, the usual Potter-the-pest kind of thing?"

"You saw him this morning," Lily raised her brows. "He hasn't changed… much."

The three girls wandered through the halls pointing out the familiar entryways and classrooms they passed. "That there's Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall." Dorcas pointed to a door. "We take her class tomorrow."

"Arithmancy is up those stairs, first door on the left," Lily smiled. "And this door here is ours, History of Magic."

Quietly the three girls took their seats next to each other near the center of the class. Many students followed them in, and finally, the familiar ghost-professor swayed in taking Natalie off-gaurd by his appearance.

"What?" Dorcas chuckled. "Didn't I mention he was a ghost?"

"No!" Natalie couldn't help but smile at this simple, yet interesting, discovery. Maybe Hogwarts would turn out better than she thought. -Just maybe.

-- --

Her next scheduled class was Arithmancy with Professor Mathermatus, which she gratefully attended with Dorcas and Lily. After a brief lunch break, the three girls and Malorie made there way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where they waited for their new professor to make an appearance.

"Maybe she got lost," Sirius said out loud from his seat in the back.

"Or she decided to quit," James chuckled.

"You would like that wouldn't you Potter," a tall brunette haired boy from the Slytherin's side sneered, catching James' attention.

"Wands away. Quills out!" Professor Prewett strolled into the room at this very moment, her deep black haired pulled loosely into a ponytail. Silently, the students took out their quills, a frown evident on most of their faces. Using quills in Defense against the Dark Arts was not a good sign.

"You have all learned the basic etiquette's of Defense against the Dark Arts, I presume?" She raised her brows. "Seeming how this is supposed to be the most advanced year in this school?" After a curt nod from the students, Prewett continued. "Very well. I looked over the evaluations given to me by Professor Cudon, and he is slightly satisfied with your overall performance level in this class." Her deep eyes glazed over the room. "It seems we have a performance record for each of you except for Miss Doge."

Natalie gulped as the entire attention of the room turned onto her.

"You have completed the official coursework of Defense up to this point, have you not?" the Professor asked.

"Yes, Mam," Natalie replied.

"You have learned the basic and initial etiquette skills required in a duel, have you not?"

"Yes, Mam," she repeated.

"Very well, while the rest of the class begins their four parchment essay on the basic guidelines of dueling, I will have you duel for me at the back of the room with one of our more competent students so that I may see if you are up to the adequet level to attend this class."

Dorcas gasped and turned her worried eyes to Natalie, who by now was nibbling on her lip anxiously. Prewett flipped through the stack of papers on her desk, and pulled out a neat parchment. "Mr. Alexander Montague," she looked out over the group. The brown haired boy whom James was rivaling with only moments before stood with a great smirk on his face.

"Yes?" he said.

"You seem to have scored fairly high on your performance evaluation. I will have you be Ms. Doge's opponent as I test her today."

"Sounds reasonable," he sneered, his eyes dancing on Sirius and James who were having a silent uproar.

"But Mrs. Prewett," Dorcas suddenly stood. "Natalie hasn't ever dueled with a Hogwarts student before."

"I see no point in your objection, Miss?" she inquired.

"Meadowes," Dorcas replied.

"No point at all, Miss Meadowes. The world does not decide what type of people you will be faced with in battle. If you are a good dueler, you will be adept in both the classroom and on the field. Now class, if you will all, quietly, begin your essay." She looked around. "Miss Doge. Mr. Montague. To the back of the room, please."

Natalie slowly stood from her seat, the familiar fourteen inch black walnut Excelsior clutched tightly in her hand.

"Knock his head off," Dorcas muttered aloud and a soft chuckle murmured through the room.

"Everyone else, you may observe the duel for inspiration in your essay, but you must remain silent." Professor Prewett pulled up a chair and sat down comfortably as if to watch a show.

Montague took his place by the left wall and Natalie stood apposed to him on the right.

"Bow to your opponent," Prewett nodded her head and the two students complied. "The first one to stun, immobalize or disarm their opponent wins. As always, no forgiveables. You may use non-verbals, but let's not make this overly excessive. Keep it simple and down to the basics. The duel begins in three, two, one..."

Montague immediately lashed his wand, "Stupefy!"

"Protego," Natalie muttered quickly and his stunner was deflected by an invisible barrier.

"Yay!" Dorcas stood excitedly and applauded from her seat.

"Ms. Meadowes sit down!" Professor Prewett snapped, and she immediately slumped down to do her paper once more.

"Expelliarmus!" Natalie bellowed, but Montague side-stepped it.

"Immobulus," he aimed his wand again, but it was blocked by another shield charm.

"Stupefy!" she roared, but Montague had already lashed a non-verbal spell which made her legs lock under pressure, and she fell over unbalanced.

"Expelliarmus!" he said and her wand gracefully flew from her palm. The duel was over before she could even begin.

Locomotor Mortis! Natalie berated herself. How could she not have recognized his swish and sway?

A jovial applause rang from the Slytherin's side of the room, and Natalie flushed in embarrassment.

Professor Prewett stood to unlock her legs, and Natalie walked back to her seat, deliberately avoiding Dorcas' eyes.

"And Mr. Montague wins," she smiled, taking notes on her clipboard. "Very interesting. Rule number one of the basic dueling guidelines: keep an eye on your opponent's wand. It will tell you when, and most times, what, spell they will hit you with." She smiled curiously at Natalie who keep her eyes on the blackboard, unblinkingly.

"Yet that was some impressive spell blocking," the Professor complimented. "Just excellent. Mr. Montague I expect an additional role of parchment from you on the fundamentals of blocking spells, and how to dodge them." She winked as he sagged roughly in his chair. "Ms. Meadowes, I want a double parchment from you on the benefits of non-verbal spells. They will give you an obvious advantage when faced in a critical or somewhat fatal situation."

Natalie nodded her head somberly. Non-verbal spells were always her weak point. Every now and then she could ace them perfectly under the elaborate watch of her mother, but she hadn't since. She new it was a lethal benefit of dueling, but now that her mum was gone, she didn't have anyone to assist her in this struggle.

She couldn't believe she had lost. Natalie cringed. It was her first day of classes, and she was already out and about making a fool of herself.

"Now class, turn to page eighty-nine in your Readers." Professor Prewett stood at the front of the class, once more. "You will find an adequate list of the basic dueling guidelines which you may use in your essay that is due the first of next time's class. You may partner up with the student next to you, and only two student's per group, to discuss the flaws and advantages in the duel displayed this morning by Mr. Montague and Ms. Doge."

Silently, the class obeyed, Dorcas immediately turning to face Natalie's desk.

"Great job," she muttered with a grin. "Montague is an arrogant git, but he does have some amazing reflexes."

"I know," Natalie blushed and turned her eyes to the open book before her. "I can't believe I lost!" She whined quietly.

"It's no big deal." Dorcas protested. "You were brilliant. You heard what the professor said. Mighty impressive blocking of you ask me." She laughed.

"Who cares how impressive it was," Natalie frowned. "I still lost. After everything my mum taught me. I failed her in front of all these despicable strangers, and now I just want to go home."  
_

* * *

_

A/N: Please tell me what you think!! I thrive on reviews. :)

Also, appreciation is greatly awarded to the following people for helping me decide what the most crucial and beneficial guidelines are when faced in a duel: Tyrae, Bailey, Voldemora, GoCalgaryFlamesGo, and Aurora Dawn from the forums! Thanks guys, and big huggles.

**Disclaimer: Everything recognized belongs to J..**

Thanks everybody thus far for the support! Please review!

(It might just help me update allot faster.) ;) Honest comments always welcome.


	6. Terrified

***Chapter 6,  
Terrified**  
_"Ive been told, whats done is done, to let it go  
And carry on, and deep inside, I know that's true." ~Unbeautiful by Leslie Roy_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Natalie perched herself up against a window in the library and struggled to complete her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Dorcas and Malorie had gone to dinner, promising to save her a seat, while Lily was currently occupied with Head Girl duties.

She looked up from her parchment to gaze out the window at the darkening sky. The day had come and gone, and it had been an absolute disaster. Natalie was still utterly ashamed of losing the duel in front of all her peers. She was a fool; the laughing stock of the class, now, and she doubted anybody would take her seriously anymore.

She had disgraced her name. Her mom had given their family name fame and glory, and now she had gone and slaughtered it to pieces in front of the entire class. No doubt word about her failure had spread all over school by now. That's what happened at a boarding school. One's secrets became another's juicy gossip. She only wished no one would discover _her _furtive.

"Doge," someone addressed her roughly, and she turned to meet the blonde transfer student strolling through the bookshelves, an evident sneer plastered to his face. "Nice dueling today," he mocked, but Natalie rolled her eyes and ignored him, continuing the parchment in front of her. The boy snatched the notebook off of the table, and held it tightly to his chest.

"Hey!" Natalie snapped, attempting to take it back. "Hand it over, Meliflua." She groaned. She didn't have time for this.

"Or what?" He leered. "Tell your little redhead to take away some points? Big deal."

"What do you want?" she retorted. "Don't tell me you came all the way over here to borrow my Defense essay?"

"I would never," he spat. "I just have a question for you." He faltered a bit.

"And what is that?" she asked irately, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why did you let him win?" he gazed at her cautiously his voice now gentle, albeit wary.

Of all things to pose, she did not expect this. "I beg your pardon?" She snorted. "WHY! In Merlin's name, would I ever _let_ a nasty Slytherin win house pride over me?" she gaped. "I suppose, you believe I take pleasure in humiliating myself in front of the entire class?"

The boy raised his eyes, mystified, and then cleared his throat to stare at her despairingly. "I guess you're right, my mistake." And then he tossed the note-book back into her hands and left without another word.

Natalie watched his retreating back with disdain. _What was that about_? She began to gather up her belongings. _Let a Slytherin win. What an absurd thing to believe!_

She leisurely left the library and headed for the Great Hall, her book bag dangling on her shoulder. She was supposed to meet Dorcas nearly an hour ago, but Natalie deliberately took her time, wary of her encounter with the other students.

"There you are," Dorcas groaned from her seat as Natalie approached the table. Blissfully, the Great Hall was empty except for a few of the first year Ravenclaws.

"Sorry," Natalie frowned, but she was honestly relieved no one was here to gossip and poke fun in front of her. "I lost track of time," she slumped down in her seat.

"You think!" Dorcas chuckled. "Ah, well, what's done is done. So, have you completed your essay, yet? I need you to take a look at mine."

"Um," Natalie cringed. "Not quite. I have a few more lines to cover…"

"You haven't finished?" Dorcas gaped.

"I'll do it after dinner." Natalie brushed it off. "I'm starved."

--- --- ---

That night, Natalie drifted to sleep, her previous nightmare continuing its course…

All around her was absolute turmoil. Lights from various curses were zapping passed her so quickly, she had to crawl on the ground to avoid being hit. Corpses were strewn all over the grass while the wizards who were still alive wailed for help.

"Mariel!" someone whimpered nearby. She turned to see Adam Bones lying stiffly on the ground; the bones in his legs shifted awkwardly while fresh blood ran down the sides. "Tell my wife and kids that I love them." He trembled.

"Adam," she whispered. "You're not going to die. It's going to be fine." She said ripping his shirt open to tie around the wound. "You're going to be just fine."

"Please, tell my family I love them and that I'm sorry…" He gulped. "For everything."

"Auror Bones!" She yelled, frustrated. "You are going to make it! That is an order!" Just than a green light whizzed past her, hitting him squarely in the chest, and she jumped back startled as his last breath escaped his lips.

"NO!" she screamed outraged. Mariel stood to fight the death eater who had sent the curse. "Crucio!" She yelled, putting her whole soul into it. If they were going to play dirty, so was she.

"Auror Doge!" Someone yelled in the distance. She turned to see Wesley Vance, a member of her squad, fighting with a large death eater.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, knocking her opponent out. "Wes!" she yelled. "Step back!" The man did so, and she pointed her wand at the death eater, "Grenado!" she yelled blasting his body a hundred feet away.

"Vance!" she huffed. "Find McKinnon, and get yourselves out of here!" The man nodded his head in correspondence, and ran off into the darkness.

Mariel looked around at all the pandemonium, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Why?" she whimpered. Someone had betrayed them. Someone had given away the location, but who? And for what price? Surely so many deaths couldn't possibly be worth the reward the Dark Lord had to offer…

She spotted two people dueling, and she ran to help. "Stupefy!" she hit the death eater just as he aimed his wand to the Auror's throat. The death eater's body fell limp on the ground and the Auror jumped back in shock, terror overcoming her features.

"I thought I was dead," she whispered. It was a member of Stratton's squad. Amelia Prewett, Fabians older sister. "Thank you." She murmured quietly.

"Get out while you can," Mariel spat running up a grassy hill in the direction of another duel.

"Mariel!" a familiar voice yelled. Frederick Abbot scurried towards her, his face covered in scrapes and dust. "We need to leave." He huffed. "There's nothing we can do."

"I'm not going to leave my team here alone!" She yelled, scanning the area for more death eaters. "Someone betrayed us, and we need to find out why."

"Mariel!" Abbot cried. "Think of Natalie. She needs a mother." He said, dodging a curse. "It's hard enough on her not having a father."

Tears sprung into Mariel's eyes once again, and she sniffed as reality set in. "Freddy," she whispered. "If I don't make it. Take care of her for me will you?"

"You will make it!" Abbot yelled, dodging another curse. "If you get out of here NOW!"

Just than a green light shot towards them, heading for Frederick's heart.

"No!" Mariel screamed knocking him out of the way. Just then something hit her so strongly it knocked the breath out of her. _Humph. _She staggered backwards as silence began to surround her. She waited for her breath to return but was baffled when it didn't. The sky began to grow dim, and soon the colorful lights in the air began to disappear…

"NOO!!!!!!!" Natalie screamed as she awoke. It was all too real. The bodies. The scent of blood. "NOOO!! AHH! Dear Merlin, NO!!!!" She screamed jumping out of bead. Her hands touched the hem of her shirt, and she realized that it was moist. "BLOOD!" she cried. "BLOOD EVERYWHERE!"

"Natalie!" Dorcas jumped out of her bed alarmed. "What's the matter?" She stumbled to her friends' side. "Oh, sweetheart, it was just a dream."

"NO!" Natalie yelled running into the bathroom to rinse her sweat soaked hands. "AHH!" She screamed hysterically. She scrubbed them over and over again, but the scent of blood was still in her nose. "NO!!" She yelled punching the mirror. Shards of glass flew all over the sink, and she yelped in pain as blood truly began to drip from her aching palms.

"Natalie!" Dorcas seized her arms. "Get a hold of yourself! It was just a dream!"

Just then, Lily Evans came sprinting into the room, her wand raised lighting their surroundings. "What is going on in here?" She said in a perfect Head Girl voice.

"Natalie seems to be in frenzy," Malorie said, faltering out of bed.

"It was just a dream!" Dorcas yelled to her. "She gets nightmares sometimes."

"Oh dear Merlin!!" Natalie screamed, the vision fresh in her mind.

"Good gracious!" Lily cried running to her side. "She's bleeding!"

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you smash a mirror!" Dorcas groaned. "Natalie. It's alright. Just calm down. Everything's fine." She whispered, giving her a one-armed hug.

"No," Natalie whimpered pushing her friend aside and running out of the room.

"Natalie!" Lily yelled. "You need to have that cleaned. It could get infected!"

But she didn't listen. The images were far too fresh on her mind. Her mum was dead. Everyone was dead. Bodies were everywhere. Blood was dripping from her hand…

When she reached the common room it was full of bleary eyed students.

"Hey, whaz going on?" Sirius said rubbing his face wearily. "Natalie?"

She pushed passed him running for the fat lady portrait. "Natalie," Someone said softly behind her. She turned around to see Remus standing there, his eyes darkening when he glimpsed her hand. "Are you alright?" He whispered, taken aback by the grief in her eyes.

"NO!" she cried tears pouring down her face as she held her hand painfully. She couldn't stay here. She needed to leave. This wasn't her home, and these people weren't her family. Quickly, she shoved her way past him and ran frantically out the door. There was a sudden force around her waist and she was startled by the strength of the person holding her. Remus had wrapped his arms around her, now holding her still to get a good look at the wound.

"It's alright," he whispered gently into her ear. "What ever the fuss is about, we can help you."

"Let me go!" She staggered, but it was comforting to be in his grasp.

"Not until your hand has been healed." He said evenly. Just then Lily and Dorcas ran to their side.

"Natalie, hold out your palm," Lily ordered, adjusting her wand. "It is my job to look after the welfare of students."

Natalie finally stopped thrashing, and held herself still in shame. The whole Gryffindor tower was probably watching her right now, and she was acting like a complete maniac.

A faint tingling swept through her palm and the wound began to seal itself.

"There," Lily smiled as Remus reluctantly let her go. "Now, what's this all about?"

Natalie leaned against the corridor wall and tried to get herself under control. "Nothing," she whimpered, uncomfortable because of all the Gryffindor students that had shoved their way into the hall to get a good look at the situation.

"That's enough. Get back to bed." James pushed his way to the front of the crowd and paused when he spotted the scene before him.

"Hey," he raised his eyebrows at Natalie. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she muttered rubbing her eyes wearily. "Just go back to bed," Natalie murmured and faltered down the hall.

"Natalie wait," Lily sauntered after her. "Potter," she turned around harshly. "Get everyone back to their quarters, now!" and then she tugged Natalie's arm to stop her.

"I demand an explanation," Lily whispered fervently. "Has someone hurt you?"

"No," Natalie protested as James shoved the onlookers back into the common room.

"You heard the Head Girl," he cackled. "Everyone back to bed."

There was a series of groans and moans from the students, but soon the hall was completely clear except for the three girls and Remus.

Dorcas stood at Natalie's side, and she shuffled her feet anxiously. Natalie looked around the room, her head swarming in confusion. _She just wanted to be alone!_

Dorcas was the first to break the silence. She cleared her throat anxiously. "Natalie sometimes gets really bad nightmares," she murmured quietly.

"Visions," Natalie snapped, finally realizing that there could be more to her nightly furies than she had imagined.

"Whatever they are," Dorcas shrugged. "And sometimes, they seem pretty real."

"It was!" Natalie complained, fury erupting inside her.

"Alright," Dorcas sighed. "Well, what did you see this time?" Dorcas asked, honestly curious.

Natalie fumbled for a moment, but then decided it would probably be best to give her new friends some sort of explanation. "I saw…" she began. "I just witnessed a battle, and I was there as my mum was murdered." It took all her vigor not to cry in front of these people, but oh how she wanted to.

"Nattie," Dorcas embraced her in a profound hug. "It's alright. You're mum is in a place where no one can hurt her now. You know that right?"

"Yes," Natalie sniffed as a new wave of tears threatened to spill. "I'm sorry I woke you all." She grumbled. "The dream seemed so real. It felt like I was really there, fighting, but there was nothing I could do."

"It's alright," Lily patted her shoulder. "We understand."

Remus shuffled awkwardly in the background, uncomfortable to be in a hall full of emotional girls. "We should probably get back to bed, too." He licked his lips nervously and glanced at Natalie. "Or at least try to."

"Yes," Dorcas towed Natalie back into the common room. "Unfortunately, tomorrow is another day of classes, and we should try to get as much sleep as we can before sunrise."

The four Gryffindors shuffled slowly into the common room which was now completely vacant except for James.

"Good evening," he said pleasantly as Lily passed him. "Everyone has gone back to their rooms."

"Get some rest, Potter," she rolled her eyes and proceeded up the stairs to her bedroom. "Goodnight girls," she smiled fondly. "And you, too, Remus." She chuckled at James' frown.

"Yeah, good night Lil's." Remus muttered. "Sweet dreams everybody." He looked anxiously at Natalie.

"Yes, sweet dreams," Dorcas laughed and led the way to their quarters.

Natalie crawled into her bed, careful not to wake the current occupants of the room. Malorie was back in bed fast asleep, and Ophelia had never woken through the whole ordeal.

'_Typical,' _Natalie mused.

"Night, love," Dorcas snuggled into her blankets and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Good night," Natalie waited silently for a few moments until she could hear Dorcas' light snores. She then quietly climbed out of bed, and crept down the stairs into the now gloomy common room.

* * *

DISCLAIMER- Everything recognized does NOT belong to me. We owe it to the great and marvelous Rowling, in fact. ;)

Thank you for taking the time to read. Please remember to review! _Chap 7- WIP_


	7. Enlighten m e n t

The Gryffindor common room was ghostly empty, quite the contrary to a few moments ago. The only sources of light were the barely burning fireplace and the bleak shadows of the moonlight illuminating through the windows.

Natalie was absolutely exhausted, but she was too afraid to go back to sleep. Ideas were swarming through her head about her mother's death, and she needed some place to be alone to organize her thoughts.

Quietly, she made herself comfortable on the nearest sofa and gazed out the window at the dark sky. For the longest time, Natalie couldn't comprehend the loss of her mum. She couldn't believe that her sole protector could just vanish and disappear in one lonely night.

Even though she had seen her mother's rigid coffin, it was still so hard, so perplexing, to believe that her whole life could just disappear. Natalie had never known her father, and so Mariel truly was everything to her. If it wasn't for her friendship with Dorcas, Natalie wouldn't have found something worth living for, something precious to even try for.

She had no family anymore, and no guardians except for the kind gestures of Dorcas' parents. Natalie was nearly a legal adult, and when she turned seven-teen, she would have no one.

Natalie let the tears fall as she realized the predicament of her life. Why did all these things have to happen to her? It was so unfair. Why couldn't she have a perfect, alive and healthy, family like other wizards? Oh how she missed her mum!

As Natalie shed her tears, she looked up at the bleak moon as if it could heal her pain. The silence of the night and the slow wave of the trees in the autumn night air began to calm her senses as she had hoped it would.

There wasn't anything she could do to change her past and save her parents from their catastrophic fate, and so she decided it was not worth berating herself over it. The only thing Natalie had power and control over was the future, and the choices she would make to recreate her life. She was the initiator of her destiny, and so it could only be what she curved it to be.

Just then, she saw a faint beam from the tip of someone's wand wandering the grounds outside near the quiditch pitch. 'How odd.' She didn't think students patrolled at this time… In fact, she didn't know students were allowed to go outside after sun down.

The dark figure shuffled slowly to the quiditch stands, and then sat down gracefully on the lowest bench. Gradually, the light from the wand grew larger, illuminating the features of the stranger.

Natalie gaped as she recognized Amelia Prewett, their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Her thoughts quickly flashed back to her dream. Amelia had been in it, and her mum had saved the professors' life.

Outside at the pitch, the witch pulled open a book and began to read in the stillness of the night. Natalie was completely startled by her choice of comfort. Reading outside at such a late hour could hardly be promising. Natalie watched her curiously for nearly twenty minutes, and then sighed as Professor Prewett lowered her wands' beam and crept back towards the castle.

Natalie had a strange epiphany, and before she could think about what she was doing, she jumped up and ran out of the common room. She raced down the dark corridor, oblivious to possible night patrollers, and crashed to a stop at the Hogwarts doors, waiting for the Professor to enter.

Natalie gasped. 'What in Merlin's name am I doing?' She thought franticly. After a moment of silence, she realized the professor could have already passed by, or maybe she had exited the castle through another door?

Just then, the doors opened to omit the said woman. Natalie gulped as Prewett snapped the doors shut behind her.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in the halls this late, Miss Doge?" the professor addressed her before even turning around. Natalie was startled by this, and so she began stuttering incoherent words under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" the Defense teacher turned around slowly to shine her wand on Natalie's face. "You do understand that it is against Hogwarts policy for students to wander the corridors after hours."

"Yes, mam," Natalie mumbled, flourished. Why did she even do this in the first place?

"Do you also realize that it can be disconcerting for a professor when a student spies on them as you try to read?" Prewett raised her brow.

Natalie gasped, completely shaken. She had seen her? "I'm so sorry!" she yelped. "You misunderstand my intentions."

"Then please do enlighten me," the woman said icily.

Natalie gulped. "Professor-" she hesitated. "Were you there?" she asked desperately. "Were you there the night my mother died?"

Prewett was taken aback by this question for she did not wish to address the matter so soon.

"Please," Natalie whispered. "I need to put my mind at ease."

The professor lowered her wand and rubbed her temples restlessly. "I was, child," she croaked.

"And how did she die?" Natalie sniffed. Could her dream really be true?

"She died trying to protect her people," Prewett said gallantly. "She died saving the lives of those she loved. She died for you, child."

"The cruciatus?" Natalie asked, but she already knew the answer.

Prewett nodded. "A death eater," she spat. Natalie could feel the tears threatening to spill, and so she just nodded her head in reply.

"I knew you would discover it soon enough," the professor looked away. "Bones and I were the only survivors. We ran for it as soon as your mother was hit. There was nothing we could do. After we returned, we were awarded the Order of Merlin," she chuckled disdainfully.

"We were honored because we survived, and the only reason we did is because we ran away from the danger. The real heroes are the ones who fought for what they believed in. They died to protect the ones they loved. They are the ones who should be honored; not us."

Natalie listened in fascination as the conversation came to a close.

"Your mum saved my life," Prewett smiled softly.

"I know," Natalie whispered wiping the tears on her cheek.

"Get to bed," the professor bid her farewell. "It's late."

"Thank you," Natalie murmured and then quietly strode down the corridor. Surprisingly, she felt much better, but not enough to want to go back to sleep…

---

As the sun glistened through the dormitory windows the next morning, Natalie clambered out of bed in relief and headed for the showers. Her eyes were blotchy red from her lack of sleep, and she had a terrible headache from the previous day's late escapades.

She stayed in the shower for nearly an hour, relishing the warm water running down her back until someone banged on the door.

"Oi!" Ophelia cried from the other side. "Hurry up. I've got to use the loo!"

Natalie sighed and shut off the water, not quite ready to face the day ahead of her.

"Just a second!" she wrapped a towel around her body, and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

"You look dreadful," Ophelia frowned as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Sorry I took so long," Natalie ignored her comment. "I lost track of time."

"No biggy," Ophelia smiled and entered the bathroom with a large towel dangling on her shoulder.

"Good morning," Dorcus grinned, skipping into view. "Classes start soon so you'd best hurry."

"I will," Natalie said, digging through her trunk of dress robes.

"I'll save you a spot at the table," Dorcas stifled a yawn and left the room.

As soon as she was dressed, Natalie ran a thick comb through her hair and pulled it up into a careless ponytail. She grimaced at the dark bags under her eyes but then quickly displaced the thought and sauntered towards the great hall.

She was prepared to ignore all the awkward stares from her fellow boarding students because of her previous embarrassing antics, but as she made her way through the halls, the students, for the most part, hadn't seemed to notice her.

Spying her new friends at the Gryffindor table, Natalie hesitantly sat in the empty space between Dorcas and Lily.

"Good morning," Lily beamed as she took a bite of her breakfast muffin.

"Hey," Natalie smiled; relieved her friend wasn't too put out about the night before.

"So how are you feeling?" Lily asked warily taking in her red eyes.

"Honestly," Natalie glanced around the room. "I feel terrible."

Dorcas chuckled, "You look terrible."

"So, did you say you have nightmares often?" Lily asked, curiously.

"More often than I'd like," Natalie sighed awkwardly.

Lily quirked her brow, "Well, what would you say if I could make them stop? At least temporarily…"

Natalie couldn't believe it. She was so overwhelmingly excited about the prospect; she was nearly lost for wards.

"Well, I don't know!" she laughed. "I'd owe you big time, that's for sure."

"Well, I'm happy to help," Lily grinned, leaning back to her food.

Dorcas chuckled at Natalie's confused look, "Remember the Dreamless Sleep potion?" she smiled gleefully, trying to make a point.

"Oh!" Natalie beamed, happiness lighting up her entire being. The day suddenly seemed allot less frightful.

"No guarantees," Lily mumbled glancing at the Head's table. "Slughorn's got a little soft spot for me, and I'm sure I can talk him into giving me the potion."

"How?" Natalie questioned, her previous worries completely gone. "What will you say to him?"

"Maybe that I need it for some type of educational experiment" Lily frowned, lost in thought, "It wouldn't be a lie. Of course, I could brew it myself, but that would take some time."

"Oh thank you, Lily," Natalie jumped up, squeezing her in a tight embrace. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Lily laughed hugging her back. "It's no big deal," she smiled. "I'd do anything for a friend."

---

Remus watched the new girl jump up and down in pure joy, looking allot better than she did just moments before. Last night had been so… bewildering. He had woken to the sound of her agonizing scream, and when he looked into her grief filled eyes as blood dripped from her hand, it crushed him. He felt for her because he understood her pain.

Remus winced. He knew how it felt to lose someone close to you. It left a large throbbing gap in your heart while a part of your soul always seemed to be missing. An experience like that changed a person. It shaped them into something dejected and discrete. It left you struggling to find your purpose in the world and afraid to accept and be accepted. Yes, Remus knew exactly how that felt.

---

After breakfast, Natalie and Dorcas skipped through the hall towards their next class: Transfiguration.

"McGonagall is our Head of House," Dorcas explained as they entered the room. "She can be a right git when trifled with, but overall, she is quite the lovely lady." She chuckled ruefully.

Natalie scanned the empty seats anxiously, spotting two vacant chairs near the back next to Remus Lupin and his friend Peter Pettigrew. Her cheeks immediately flushed red from embarrassment. Lupin had witnessed her horrific display last night, and as she and Dorcas took the seats next to him, she couldn't prevent the awkward situation that erupted.

"Hi," Pettigrew quirked up as Natalie pulled out her Transfiguration book. "You look a little tired." He said while Remus shot him a glare.

"Yeah," Natalie mumbled uncomfortably in reply.

"James said you had a nightmare?" Peter questioned. "It must have been summit, you were screaming like there was no tomorrow." He chuckled.

"Yeah," Natalie stared at her lap uneasily.

"I'm sure, Peter," Remus spoke up in a grave tone. "That if _you_ had dreamt about the death of a loved one, you certainly would not be laughing."

Peter raised his brow puzzled, and then gaped clumsily at Natalie. "I'm so sorry!" he stammered. "I wasn't trying to be rude; honest."

"I didn't find it offensive in the least," Natalie smiled to make him feel better, although she was silently pleased the subject had finally changed.

Just then, their Professor and Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, entered the room, dress robes flowing elegantly behind her. She plopped a textbook on her desk and then scanned the room, eyes landing on Natalie.

"Miss Doge," she said critically, giving her a stern look. "It has come to my attention that you completed your OWL's at home, is that correct?"

"Yes, Professor," Natalie shuffled anxiously in her seat as the room's attention was now diverted to her.

"Well then, from what the Wizard's Educational Department has provided me with your grades, I presume you are up to adequate standards to partake in various seventh year courses that otherwise prevent students from entering."

"Um," Natalie stuttered, bewildered. "Yes, mam?"

"Welcome to Transfiguration." McGonagall smiled politely.

"Thank you, professor," Natalie couldn't help but grin herself. Perhaps things would turn out better than she had imagined, and for the first time in a long time, she felt at home.


	8. Just one of t h o s e days

As September came to a close, the anticipation for the quiditch games began. The walls of Hogwarts were filled with vibrant enthusiasm for the upcoming match of Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, while the team players spent every spare moment practicing for the game or mocking the opposing team.

As the day of the competition arrived, Natalie couldn't help but be relieved because the irritating chatter of quiditch and bets would finally go away, albeit temporarily.

"The match is ready to begin," Dorcas, who played Gryffindor seeker, told her with a wry smile. "Wish me luck?"

"Dori, I'm not going to the game." Natalie sighed tentatively. "You know how I feel about you playing in the first place, and I am _not_ going to watch as you plummet down to your death."

"But it'll be so exciting," Dorcas whined. "Besides, the professors will be there; even the Headmaster watches the games. Nothing is going to happen."

"We're going to pulverize them is what's gonna happen!" Sirius strode down the stairs in a gaudy red uniform, his broom clutched tightly under his arm. "You ready?" he asked Dorcas who nodded earnestly.

"Good luck!" Natalie cried over her shoulder as they blundered out the common room door followed by a large group of avid quiditch fans.

Almost immediately, she found herself alone, although she rather liked the idea of having a few moments to herself. She didn't feel like studying, although she had plenty of work to do, and so she decided to wander the halls of Hogwarts to become a little more familiar with the inexplicable castle.

After stacking her books on the table, she put away her quill and headed out into the hallway, mindlessly chatting with various portraits as she went.

"Sleeping well these days, Dearie?" one woman in a frame asked. "The fat lady tells me you gave her quite a scare the other night."

"Excellent," Natalie blushed continuing through the corridor. "I must remember to apologize to the fat lady when I return."

Ever since Lily had given her the Dreamless Sleep vials, she felt like a new person. She didn't have to fret about going to bed and having nightmares or waking up groggy and agitated because of the obvious lack of sleep.

Her nights were now seemingly pleasant and, thankfully, dreamless. For the past few weeks, she had become a much brighter individual. The candle inside of her seemed to flicker back on leaving her, overall, content and energized.

_'And all this because of a good night's rest,'_ Natalie thought bemused.

With a sudden desire to explore, she swept down several dark corridors and up the many moving staircases until she came upon one of the least occupied passageways in the castle.

The ceiling was long and narrow, while the walls were black and empty. Her footsteps echoed off the surface of the stone floor creating a natural amplifier with its rickety vibrations.

It reminded her of a day back home when her mum taught her how to play the piano. Even though she was raised in a strictly wizarding household, they always had a little muggle organ as the centerpiece in their living room…

_"Put your whole heart into the music,'_ her mum had said. _'Allow your soul to linger in the notes, while your mind echoes itself through the ambient vibrations.' _

If only there was a piano at Hogwarts. She missed playing songs on their organ, and she feared if she didn't keep up the practice, she would forget how to play.

Natalie walked up and down the musty corridor. It looked like any other hallway, but there was a particularly large portrait of fruit that stood out to her as she passed because it hung crookededly at a weird angle.

_'That's odd,'_ she thought, straightening the frame on the wall. She walked back on forth past it, examining it at different angles to make sure it was level, and then gasped as a strange wooden door appeared on the wall next to it.

Natalie jumped back in shock, half expecting someone to come out of it, but when no one did, curiosity got the best of her and she twisted the knob to step inside.

The room was windowless; mildly lit by various candles that hung on a grimy wall. A small wooden shelf was perched in the back; complete with dusty old volumes, but the most promising aspect of all was the elegant grand piano that sat in the center of the room.

Natalie gasped as she took in its shiny black exterior that reflected her image like a mirror. Its smooth keys were cool to the touch, but as she pressed down on a note, its sound resonated off the walls in perfect pitch.

She smiled at the discovery and did a double take of the small room. She had never read about any secret room in the castle that held a muggle grand piano. Whether it was magicked or mere coincidence, Natalie didn't care. She was positively enthralled to have found the perfect sort of entertainment.

Cautiously, she sat down on the bench and began to play one of her favorite songs, 'Clair de lune,' by a muggle called Debussy. The gentle notes sprang into the air echoing off the walls and blending in sheer harmony.

The song had a light atmosphere that allowed all her previous grief to disappear with each note that was sung, and Natalie breathed a sigh of relief.

She performed the song over and over again until she remembered about the quiditch math. She didn't know how long the game was going to be, but she definitely wanted to be there for Dorcas when she returned whether they had won or lost.

She reluctantly closed the piano and opened the door to leave, but jumped back in shock as she spotted someone sitting in the hallway, back perched up against the wall.

"Dear Merlin," she gasped as the blonde Slytherin, Draconius Meliflua, looked up at her casually from his place on the floor. "What on earth are you doing here?" She stammered backwards, eyes wide in surprise.

"Waiting," he murmured, examining the skin under his fingernails.

"Waiting?" she gaped. "For what?"

"You," he shrugged finally looking her in the eyes.

"Me?" she heard herself say. This was utterly confusing. She thought she was the only one not out watching the game. "How long have you been here?" she asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Since you went into the room," he nodded his head towards the door, which immediately disappeared when she stepped away from it in astonishment.

Natalie flushed at this, cheeks bright red to her ears. "You know," she spat. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were stalking me."

"I was," he said carelessly.

Natalie blinked in shock and then narrowed her eyes dangerously. ""What do you want?" she said.

Meliflua rose from his position on the floor to stand face to face with her. "I need your help," he whispered suddenly serious, looking down the hallway for eavesdroppers.

"_My_ help?" she scoffed. "But you're a Slytherin." She hadn't been here long, but the rivalries between their two houses was more than noticeable.

"I know," he sneered. "But you need to put that behind you. There are more important things at stake here."

"What on earth are you blabbering about?" Natalie raised her voice, bewildered. "_What_ is at stake?"

Meliflua bit his lip warily. "I'm sorry," he spluttered. "I swear I didn't want to do this so soon, but everything's getting worse, and we have to do something now!"

"What do you mean?" she scoffed. "I don't bloody know what you're talking about!"

"I know what you are," he said quietly "And I know what you have the ability to do."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," she snapped. "And what is it with you and your strange encounters? Every time I see you, I get confused. Take that time in the library. You spoke to me as if you've known me your whole life, and I barely even remember your name. If you have something to tell me then do!" She inhaled a breath. "I'm waiting."

"It's a long story," he sighed exasperatedly.

"I've got time," she retorted.

"You should probably have a seat," he gestured to the floor as he slumped back down himself.

Natalie responded by folding her arms on her chest and stomping her foot impatiently against the floor.

"Where do I begin?" he asked himself. "Alright, how about I introduce myself formally… You've been led to believe that my name is Draconius Meliflua, but that is not ultimately correct." He paused as she raised her eyebrows. "My name is Draco Malfoy. I am from the future; the year 1997 to be exact, and I was sent back in time to help you."

"To _help_ me?" she snickered. "That's fascinating. Why me?"

"Because you have the ability to see the past and future," he said enthused. "In my time, you were one of the greatest seers in the world. The future is terminally dark, as you have most likely seen, and you are the only one who can change it."

"Hold up," she narrowed her eyes. "Who told you about my dreams?"

Meliflua, –or Malfoy- _whoever he was,_ grinned lightly. "I told you, I'm from the future. I know allot about you.

"So," Natalie winced. "You're telling me that you are a boy from the future, who was sent to the past to help a girl; -_who happens_ _to be me_, because in the future, she is the greatest seer in the world because she has the ability to see the past and future, which is where the boy came from in the first place?" She cocked an eyebrow slowly. "Sorry if I'm a little lost."

"I came to the past to help you _change_ the future," he said slowly trying to help her understand.

"Why can't you change it yourself?" She queried. "You're the one from the future, remember?"

"Because it's not my place," he said. "I cannot disrupt the timeline of things because, for me, they have already happened. _You can_ because it currently lies on your course of events," he elaborated proudly.

Natalie searched his face for any sort of amusement but laughed when there was none. "When someone makes up a story, they at least try to make it sound believable!" she yelled. "That is, by far, the absolute worse farce I have ever heard. How could you expect me to fall for _that_?"

"It's true," he sighed, aggravated.

"You're mad," she chuckled. "You are utterly insane, and if this is your way of making a joke about things, I suggest you take a new approach."

"I'm not laughing," he retorted completely frustrated. "And this is no laughing matter."

"Stay away from me," Natalie took in a breath. "You need help. Don't you _ever_ come near me again." She turned and fled down the hall, ignoring the way he drooped back to the ground in disappointment.

Her mind was in a daze, and her emotions were threatening to overwhelm her so she continued her path towards Gryffindor tower.

_'Agh,'_ she groaned. It was such a lovely evening until that lunatic brought it all crashing down…

----------------------------------------------------------------

The moment she stepped through the fat lady portrait, the sound of animated cheers reached her ears. The room was crowded with every Gryffindor student imaginable, and at the center, she found Dorcas, Ophelia, Lily, Malorie, Remus and Peter.

"Natalie!" Dorcas cried, shoving through the crowd to envelope her in a hug. "We've won!" She laughed. "And we are throwing a party!"

Natalie smiled lightly, not really in the mood for a crazy, victory bash. "That's great," she said. "Congratulations."

Just then, Sirius and James plowed through the portrait whole, hands filled with familiar-looking glass bottles.

"Butterbeer for everyone!" Sirius shouted, passing the bottles around the room.

"Three cheers for Gryffindor!" James raised a glass. "For the bloody practices and fantastic victory!"

"Here, here!" the crowed roared animatedly, while Natalie eyed their dorm room longingly. She was ecstatic her friends had won, but after the encounter with the Slytherin, Meliflua, all she wanted to do was unwind, _alone!_

"And three cheers to Lily Evans!" James spoke up, drunkenly. "Who I adore more than the air I breathe."

The furious redhead ducked her head at the many woos and whistles from the crowd, and then quickly stomped her way up to her dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

From outside, you could hear awkward crashing sounds, and James glanced warily around the common room, praying that none of his valuables were destroyed.

Natalie sighed, aggravated. She didn't want to deal with the drama of their dorms; maybe there was somewhere else she could go to be alone.

She eyed the setting sun out the window and realized how profoundly she needed some fresh air. Besides, there was still another hour until curfew…

"Extraordinary view," Remus, who she didn't know how long was standing next to her, remarked as he gazed out the window.

"Yeah," Natalie breathed, taking in the vivid colours of the sky. "It really is."

"Let's play a game!" Dorcas grinned widely around the room. "Every party needs a round of 'Spin the bottle' and 'truth or dare!'"

"I'm in," Ophelia cackled, moving through the swarm of people to be next to them.

"I'm not really in the mood," Natalie forced a smile. "But you all go ahead. I have some homework I need to finish in the library."

"But we're having a party!" Dorcas exclaimed, resting her arm on her friend's shoulder. "You need to relax and have some fun."

"Later," Natalie said firmly. "I have to go." Quickly, she dispersed through the crowd and out of the portrait hole. The giddiness in the room was beginning to make her nauseous, and for the moment, she just needed a little fresh air.

Eagerly, she ran through the halls and then pushed her way out of the large Hogwarts' doors. The autumn air was warm against her cheek, and she immediately sighed in relief.

Natalie strolled along a trail that led to a small tree sitting by the lake. She sat down blissfully, perching her back to rest in its' grooves. There was nothing out here to disturb her except the soft hum of the wildlife and, for that, she was grateful.

The cerulean blue water of the lake sparkled into the faint sunlight, while the air smelt of fresh seaweed and moisture. This was definitely the perfect place to ease her mind of Meliflua…

She couldn't believe he would be so cruel as to mock her into believing such lies, but he was a Slytherin so what more did she expect?

In a sudden urge to clear her mind of these things, she pulled off her robe, leaving her clad in a blue tank top and pants, and plunged towards the lake. After taking a second to examine its depth, she dived into the water head first to be overcome by its intense force.

Immediately, her head cleared as the freezing waves pressed against her skin, and just a moment later, she floated back to the surface to take a breath.

The warm air tickled her skin, and she laughed giddily at her rambunctious behavior. Slowly, she nudged her body up to sit flat on the water's surface and began to back float contently. She gradually inhaled the sweet smell of the sea and then closed her eyes to free herself from all outside disruption.

There, she hovered for several minutes, letting her body relax completely, and then jolted abruptly when she heard a strange humming sound. Natalie glanced around franticly, realizing the tune had come from beneath her, _inside _of the water…

Suddenly, a small guppy-like head popped out of the lake that resembled half human and half fish.

"Agh!" She screamed, leaping out of the water. Natalie raced up the stone path towards the castle so fast, she was barely aware of the fact that she collided with someone until she had flipped forward on the ground to land directly on the stranger's chest.

The boy had classic blonde hair and blue eyes, and at the moment, an adorable blush that worked its way up to his ears.

"Hey," he staggered, struggling to breathe.

"Woops," Natalie slumped off of him, and stood to help the boy back up. "I'm so sorry. I should probably watch where I'm going," she grimaced at his newly soaked shirt. "And now I've gotten you all wet," She frowned as he looked down, startled.

"What happened to you?" the boy asked her baffled, taking in her atypical appearance.

Oh," Natalie bit her lip, looking over at her damp hair and nearly see-through tank top. And then something dawned on her…

"I forgot my robes!" She cried and ran back towards the lake. Cautiously, she gathered up her previous clothes, eyeing the lake warily for any more creepy sea creatures.

"Did you fall in the lake?"

Natalie jumped, startled when she heard the voice of the newcomer right behind her. "Um, not exactly," she muttered shyly.

"Oh I'm sorry," the blonde boy smiled enchantingly. "My name is Phillip," he flashed her wink. "Phillip Donnelly."

"Natalie," she replied, taking in his Hufflepuff badge. "Please to meet you."

"Likewise," he half grinned at the puddle on the ground.

"I should go," she said abruptly. "It's about curfew, and we wouldn't want to get in any trouble."

"Of course," Phillip puckered his lips. "And you should probably look for some dry clothes."

"Right," Natalie blushed. "Well, bye then." She fluttered her fingers and turned back towards the castle, robes clutched tightly in one hand.

"See you around, Natalie?" he cocked his eyebrow with a grin.

"Yeah, bye!" she called back. Phillip strolled away amusedly, whistling a soft tune.

When she entered the common room, Natalie was still in a daze; a sweet, content, pleasant daze that left her oblivious to the gasps of her friends.

"What on earth happened?" Dorcas cried running up to her. "You're soaked!"

"I jumped in the lake," Natalie muttered monotonously.

"You _what_?" Dorcas snapped, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"I should change," she said, snapping out of her reverie. She quickly stumbled up the stairs to her room, and shut the door behind her with a snap.

Dorcas turned around to face the room, her expression matching the perplexed looks of the people around her.

"She jumped in the lake?" Ophelia said mystified. "I can't believe she bloody _jumped in the lake_."

"I thought she was going to do homework," Remus spoke up, inquisitively.

"Guess not," Dorcas laughed, shrugging off her concern. "Now all I need to know is why she didn't bother inviting any of us."


	9. Misconceptions In H o g s m e a d e

The sky was dark and gloomy when Natalie clambered up the stairs to Divination tower. Raindrops splattered the grounds, soaking her hair and books, so she quickened her pace into the classroom and slumped contentedly into a seat next to Dorcas.

"Lovely weather," Dorcas commented softly. "Let's both pray that it won't hinder our enjoyment this weekend at Hogsmeade."

"Oh yeah," Natalie smiled in remembrance. "I've been craving their Bearty Botts jelly beans for weeks."

Dorcas nodded in agreement. "And I'll finally be able to try the new Hiccup Sweets at Zonkos."

"Dori!" Malorie huffed into the classroom at that very moment. The few students present looked up curiously at her excited expression, and she quickly sat down in a chair splashing everyone in the vicinity with her drenched coat. "You won't believe it!" she thrilled.

"What it is?" Dorcas looked up curiously.

"Well," Malorie blushed, twiddling her fingers in a strand of wet hair. "Guess who just asked me out to Hogsmeade this weekend!"

"No way," Dorcas chuckled and raised her brows perceptively. "He didn't."

"Who didn't?" Natalie questioned, feeling like she was missing something.

Malorie turned to her with a wide grin and bright eyes. "Sirius Black!" she cried in glee.

"Oh," Natalie shrugged. "Well, that's neat."

"Neat?!" Malorie looked taken aback. "It's amazing. I've liked him since fifth year, and he's finally asked me out."

"That's great, Malorie," Dorcas patted her arm reassuringly. "I'm sure it will be a spectacular date."

"Definitely," she responded with a dazed expression.

The class quickly filled up, and within moments, their professor, Arial Celeste, was standing at the head of the group giving out instructions.

"Today you will partner up to read each other's future," the squat woman said, straightening her glasses on the rim of her nose. "You will keep a log of your partners' revelations on a roll of parchment and turn it in at the end of class." She shuffled back to her seat and waved a dismissal. "You may begin."

Natalie and Dorcas opened their journals and immediately got to work.

"Let's see," Natalie said peering into the crystal ball at the center of the table. "I see a crooked triangle. Hmm', I think that means we're having pizza for lunch."

"Right," Dorcas scoffed and examined the sphere. "Are you sure that's pizza? It looks to me like the Eiffel Tower. I think I'm going to win a free round trip to Paris!"

"Pardon me," a voice interrupted their conversation, and Natalie looked up to meet familiar sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey, Phillip," she greeted the blonde Hufflepuff. "This is my friend, Dorcas." Natalie nudged her friend in the shoulder. "Dori, this is my new friend, Phillip Donnelly."

"Hello there, Chap," Dorcas grinned with her usual cheerfulness. "How exactly do you two know each other?"

Natalie looked away in response while Phillip cleared his throat. "We sort of ran into each other yesterday," he said as Natalie held back a laugh. "Anyway," Phillip turned back to Natalie. "I came over here to see if you wanted to be Divination partners?"

"Sure," Natalie nodded at once and quickly stood. "If it's all right with you Dorcas?"

"Go ahead," Dorcas shooed her away. "Malorie needs a partner anyhow."

"Great," Phillip led Natalie to an empty table nearby. "So, you any good at reading the future?" he asked.

Natalie's thoughts flashed back to Meliflua, and she had to grimace. "No," she said firmly. "Not at all."

"Alrighty then, I'll go first," Phillip pulled the crystal ball closer to him and gazed into it steadily. "I see a beautiful brunette," he flashed her a grin. "Although, it could just be your reflection."

"Be serious," she laughed. "I don't think the professor will buy that."

"Alright," he twisted the ball in his hands." I see a sunny day," he looked out the window at the dark sky. "Believable?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded and scribbled it down onto her parchment.

"I can distinguish…a Hogsmeade weekend filled with Honeydukes, Madam Puddifoots, and the Three Broomsticks," he paused. "I see me asking you that because Saturday is scheduled to be sunny and warm, unlike today, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Natalie blinked in surprise and a grin crept onto her face. "By gazing into the crystal ball, can you foresee my answer?" she asked gradually, making him blush.

Phillip let out a soft chuckle and looked deep into the ball. "I have to admit, it is a bit hazy." He smiled, "But I'm sure if you looked, it would become clearer?" He nudged the ball closer to her.

Natalie raised her brows skeptically, and looked into the orb warily. She immediately spotted the obscure form of a dog looking up silently at the full moon, and she had to tear her eyes away. "Um," she started. "I can't quite tell, but I think I can see me giving you a chance."

"So you'll go with me?" he asked with bright eyes.

"Yes," she smiled at his adorable expression. "I will."

"Sweet," he laughed and opened his book. "Now, let's get back to work. We wouldn't want to give Celeste a reason to fail us."

--

Breakfast the next morning arrived with its usual chatter. Natalie and Dorcas quickly cleaned off their plates and then stood to leave the Great Hall.

"So, have you decided what you're going to wear for your date?" Dorcas asked as they walked down the tables.

"It's not exactly a date, Dori," Natalie flushed. "And no."

"If it's not a date, then what is it?" she responded cockily.

"We're just hanging out," Natalie shrugged.

"He asked you out," Dorcas replied, point blank. "It's a date –and well, speak of the devil!"

Natalie looked up to gape because there, standing gracefully at the Great Hall doors, was Phillip himself. "Don't even try to tell me he's not interested in you." Dorcas mumbled, quickly leaving her side to head in a new direction.

Natalie rolled her eyes at her friends departure, and then paused when she realized Phillip was accompanied by a brunette stranger, clad in the Hufflepuff seal.

"Hey," she smiled shyly with a glance at the newcomer.

"This is my best mate, Tobe," Phillip nudged the other boy in the shoulder, who just gawked at her in return. You'd think he never saw a girl before by the way his eyes searched her entire being from her hair to clothes and, unfortunately, chest.

"Hello, Tobe," she said awkwardly, trying to ignore his stare.

"Bugger," he snapped out of his reverie to shake her head feverishly. "Why does Phillip always land the pretty ones?"

Natalie blinked at his remark, while Phillip thumped his friend, bemused.

"Walk you to class?" Phillip asked politely, taking her hand in his.

"Sure," Natalie couldn't help but grin at his chivalry, and they ambled down the hall, their interlocked fingers earning quite a few stairs from passersby.

--

Remus was one of these innocent bystanders. "Who in Merlin's name is that?" he asked his friends bewilderedly as they scurried down the hall after breakfast.

"Dorcas said his name is Donnelly," Sirius replied casually. "He asked Natalie out to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"What?" Remus gaped, turning red. "She didn't say yes did she?"

"Yeah," Sirius shrugged. "So what."

"But," Remus stuttered. "She can't go with him. She doesn't even know him."

"Dorcas thinks he's a nice guy," Sirius said nonchalantly, combing his hand through his hair as they passed a group of giggling girls.

"But I didn't even know they were friends," Remus snapped furiously. "All he wants is to get in her pants."

"Why are you suddenly so upset?" James quirked up curiously. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I don't know what you're implying," Remus let out an irritated sigh. "I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"You fancy her don't you?" James grinned cheekily with a nudge to his shoulder.

"Sod off," Remus punched him back. "I just think she deserves someone better than that Hufflepuff bloke."

"Like who, Remus?" Sirius laughed. "Besides, you don't even know the guy. What if Dorcas is right? He could be a right gentleman."

"Whatever," Remus heaved exasperatedly. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

--

Hogsmeade weekend arrived in no time at all. Malorie woke all the girls with tremendous excitement, and Lily immediately got to work styling Natalie's hair, explaining how important it was to make a good first impression.

'_Oh yeah,'_ Natalie thought smugly. _'It's not like I've already butchered my first impression by slamming into him head on like a hurricane in my drenched clothes…'_

"Do I really need that much makeup?" Natalie tilted her head in the mirror at Lily, examining her pink cheekbones. "What if Phillip doesn't recognize me?"

"He will," Lily narrowed her eyes and continued to apply the light powder. "Do I dare ask what you're going to wear?"

"Um," Natalie bit her lip in thought. "Dress robes."

"Kill me now," Lily mumbled under her breath. "It's not every day you can get away with a striking outfit and muggle clothing. Isn't there anything endearing in your wardrobe?" Lily left her side to rummage through the closet. "You must have something in here," she said, tossing out various garments.

"Well pardon me, oh queen of fashion," Natalie folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. "No one told me about Hogwarts' annual dress up day."

"Very funny," Lily jeered as she held up a lacy white blouse and some skinny blue jeans. "These will be perfect."

"Lace?" Natalie took the shirt warily. "Is that really the best idea?"

"It's perfect," Lily shoved her into the bathroom. "Now get changed so we can see how you look."

Natalie closed the door and paused to glance in the mirror. The face she saw seemed foreign to her. She was accustomed to wearing a hint of mascara to lengthen her lashes, but the whole glistening eyes, big lips, and cherry cheeks was definitely overwhelming.

She actually looked… cute.

'_Weird_.' Natalie laughed and then quickly began to change.

--

Natalie descended the stairs to the common room alongside Malorie, who was clad in a mini skirt and tank. "Good luck," McDougal giggled and swept down to greet Sirius.

"Good morning, lovely ladies," Sirius pecked Malorie's hand gentlemanly and winked at Natalie.

"Morning, Black," she responded with a roll of her eyes.

Dorcas was seated on the couch with Remus and James, who both looked up, slightly startled, when they saw her.

"You look great," Dorcas stood immediately to examine her closely. "Lily totally outdid herself."

"My Lily?" James looked up excitedly. "She really is one of kind isn't she."

"yeah, James," Dorcas shoved him off. "Anywho, so Natalie, when are you scheduled to meet Phillip?"

"About ten minutes," she glanced down at her watch necklace. "Gosh, I feel like a friggin peacock with all this paint on my face."

"You look adorable," Dorcas smiled to reassure her. "If you need anything today, I'll be at either Zonkos or the Three Broomsticks. Just come and find me."

"Okay," Natalie nodded, feeling slightly more confident. "Alright, well, I should go now."

"Later," Dorcas winked knowingly and squeezed back into the couch with James and Remus, the latter currently giving her an odd look.

"Bye, then," Natalie smiled and quickly left the common room.

--

It was half past noon when Natalie and Phillip entered Madam Puddifoots tea shop. The entire building seemed to be full of hearts, roses and every pink thing imaginable. A golden cherub floated around above them dropping glitter and confetti on all the impractical couples.

"Wow," Natalie smiled as they took their seats. "This place is really…interesting."

"Yeah," Phillip grinned as he took in the scene himself.

So far, the day had gone by exceptionally well. They started their journey with Honeydukes, where they picked out a bag full of their favourite sweets, and then ambled down the road to Zonkos joke shop, where they engaged in a pleasant conversation about the latest gadgets in stock.

She discovered that Phillip played Beater for the Hufflepuff quiditch team, _not exactly a plus_, and that he was a Herbology fanatic.

"It sort of runs in my family," he had said when explaining his passion for plants. "For my tenth birthday, I got an Abyssinian Shrivelfig. It is the key ingredient to brewing Shrinking Solution."

Natalie had smiled at his comments, and encouraged him to continue. She wasn't exactly mad about shrubbery the way he was, but it eventually became a fascinating topic.

Back at the shop, a small cupid set down their cups. Phillip gave a legendary toast to plants before they both took a small sip of their herbal tea.

"You know, I'll be honest with you because I really had a great time today." Phillip took Natalie's hand in his, mimicking most of the couples around them. "I didn't know how this whole –date- think would work out. I mean, I only asked you because Freddy said to, but now that I've gotten to know you a bit more, I can not believe how wonderfully amazing you are."

"What?" Natalie yanked her hand out of his grasp in shock. The words came out of his mouth so fast; she barely had time to register what he had said. "Excuse me?" She snapped harshly. "You only asked me because someone told you to? _Who?_!"

"Uh, Frederick," Phillip blushed furiously. "But I'm glad he did or I wouldn't have met you."

"Frederick, who?"

"My uncle, Frederick Abbot," his blush burned even deeper, and he rubbed the back of his head warily. This was not how he imagined the moment to turn out.

"Mr. Abbot?" Natalie gasped, recognizing the Auror's name. "but why?"

"I don't know," he sighed, wishing he hadn't mentioned the fact. It had been such a wonderful morning, but as he watched the afternoon sun high in the sky, he feared that he would be returning to Hogwarts much sooner than he had anticipated.

"How much?" Natalie interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"How much did he pay you?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Uh," Phillip bit his lip. "Two galleons."

"Effing lunatic!" she slammed her fist down on the table, knocking over their tea cups. "I can't believe Abbot paid you to go out with me!" She yelled and quickly stood to leave.

"I'm sorry," Phillip took her hand assuredly. "But if he hadn't, I would never have been able to spend this time with you."

"Let go of me," she snapped, ignoring all the apprehensive looks they were receiving from the couples in the room. _'Aw, flip,'_ she thought irately. All she needed right now was more gossip floundering about her. "You are a right nasty git for taking his offer, you know," she sneered and stomped out of the pub.

Natalie strolled down the road in a foul mood. When things finally seemed like they would be okay, everything seemed to come crashing down.

"Bloody idiot," she muttered, furiously. What did Abbot think he was doing paying someone to date her? And why in Merlin's name was he doing it? She couldn't wait to get back to the castle so she could send him a Howler…

Natalie shook her head to hold back a wave of tears. She had been used. She felt vulnerable, hurt, humiliated and, most of all, angry. She was furious, and she needed to let it out on someone or she was going to explode.

Natalie quickened her pace towards the Three Broomsticks, hoping Dorcas would be there. As she pushed open the pub doors, the sound of talk and laughter filled her ears. The room was crammed with dozens of students, and as she scanned the crowd, she frowned when she didn't see her bubbly friend.

"Natalie!" a familiar voice beckoned her in the crowd. She turned to spot Remus sitting at a table with James and Peter.

"Hey," she said as she squeezed through the people. "Have any of you seen Dorcas?"

"Yeah," James rubbed his chin. "We just left her at Dervish and Banges."

"Great," Natalie's face lit up in satisfaction. "Thanks," she quickly began to leave.

"Wait," Remus spoke up hesitantly. "She's going to be meeting us here any minute now. Why not have a butterbeer while you wait?"

"Um," she bit her lip, not really prepared to act civilly around others. "I suppose." She slid into a vacant seat.

"Rosmerta!" James called to the barmaid, and a saccharine lady scooted a full glass onto the table. "Cheers," she winked and bustled away into the crowd.

"Thanks," Natalie muttered and took a small sip.

"So," James smiled courteously, all attention on her. "I thought you were supposed to be with that Hufflepuff bloke."

"Change of plans," Natalie snapped, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh," James nodded his head sympathetically and attempted to change the subject. "Say, Remus, what did you think about those new dungbombs at Zonkos? Wicked, eh?"

"Definitely," Remus remarked indifferently. "Although I was rather impressed with the biting tea-cups."

"Here, here," he agreed by raising his now empty glass.

"Wait, Natalie," Peter cocked his head to one side inquisitively. "There's one thing I don't understand. Why aren't you with Donnelly? I heard you two were dating."

"You've been misinformed," Natalie said, choosing to ignore the eye rolls James and Remus sent each other.

"Oh," Peter nodded his head perceptively. "Did he dump y--?" he asked her but was interrupted by a loud _thump_ under the table. "Ow!" Peter rubbed his sore leg, while Remus sent him death glares.

"He most certainly did not," Natalie answered his question smoothly, hating the awkward silence that followed her comment.

"Hey guys!" Dorcas entered the pub just in the knick of time. "And Natalie," she raised he brows anxiously. "What are you doing here?"

Natalie sighed in relief and quickly stood from the table. "You. Me. Outside. Now." She grabbed her friend's shoulders and towed her through the crowd. Dorcas glanced back at the guys accusingly, and then followed Natalie out the door.

"It can't be good," James muttered earnestly. "But look at the bright side. Now you'll have a chance, eh' Moony?"

"Sod off," Remus looked down glumly. "I told you Donelly was a nasty fellow."

"You don't even know the poor kid," James reminded him offhandedly.

"She was really upset. What if he hurt her," Remus stood worriedly. "When I get my hands on that guy…"

"You can't commit murder in public," James told him obstinately, and Remus quickly slumped back in his seat. "You're just heated because of the upcoming moon."

"I know," Remus rubbed his eyes warily. "I hate what it does to me. I over-sense everything."

"Just relax," James grinned cockily. "I'll get you firewhisky or something."

"I don't need a hangover," Remus smiled and rummaged through his Honeydukes bag. "But chocolate should do the trick."

--

"What a git," Dorcas spat as they entered Gryffindor tower later that day. "Boys are complete imbeciles who have no amount of respect for the female population except for their package and as eye candy."

"But what I can't understand is Abbot's position in all of this," Natalie climbed the stairs to their dorm.

"I'm sure you'll find out just as soon as he gets his Howler," Dorcas chuckled but was cut off by the sound of sobbing coming from inside their room.

"Ah, crap," Dorcas mumbled, and the two girls stepped inside to see a tearful Malorie lying on her bed.

"What happened?" Dorcas stood still, quickly preparing herself for an onslaught of grievances.

"He dumped me," Mallorie sniffed, slowly sitting up in the bed.

"What?" Natalie looked around startled. "Who?"

"Sirius Black," she spat and cried into her pillow. Dorcas shook her head, irately, and went over to console the girl.

"Tell me about it," she whispered, sitting down next to her.

"Well," Malorie wiped away her tears. "Everything was just perfect. We visited Zonkos and Madam Puddifoots…" Natalie tried not to gag at the last, but Malorie continued. "We shared our interests, and he even bought me an ice cream cone."

She began to sob harder, and so Dorcas quickly interrupted her. "Tell us where it started to go downhill."

"We were walking up the road," Malorie sat up with a shrug. "And he just… ended it."

"What?" Dorcas asked. "How so?"

"Well, he said that it had been fun, but he only asked me out because he was double dared. His friends said he had to date the first girl that came down the Gryffindor stairs Monday morning, and I happened to be that lucky person."

"Aw, Malorie," Dorcas nudged her gently. "He's an awful git."

"He's your friend," Malorie said accusingly. "How can you befriend such a lowlife scum."

"Hey, don't blame me," Dorcas held up her hands in defense. "I am friends with him because he is a great party thrower, but I do not involve myself with his personal life or female necessities in anyway."

"I understand," Malorie sighed. "But I loved him."

"No you didn't," Dorcas shook her head vigorously. "It was only a slight infatuation triggered by lust. You will be over it in no time at all just like all the other girls he's dated."

"Lesson number one," Natalie spoke up angrily. "All boys are gits."

"Amen!" Lily chose to enter the bedroom at that very moment. Her voice had a mixture of hysteria and fury, and when the girls took in her appearance, they immediately knew why.

Brown goop that highly resembled mud covered her entire being from head to toe. Her once red hair was snarled by chunks of dirty brown, and her shirt and pants had large smears that made her look as if she fell into a grimy puddle.

"Lily," Natalie stood apprehensively. "What happened?"

Lily rushed into the bathroom, ignoring them, to quickly clean up as much as she could. "I'll tell you what," she snapped furiously. "James. Bloody. Potter!"

"Oh," comprehension dawned on all of their faces.

Malorie came closer to examine the brown goop, and giggled when she got a whiff of its scent. "Is that chocolate?!"

"Yes," Lily picked up a wet rag. "Apparently, Zonkos is buzzing for more orders of exploding chocolates and prickly-itchly roses."

"I don't see any roses," Dorcas looked around the room dumbfound.

" I shoved them down his shirt," she snickered as hollers erupted from downstairs.

"Get it out!" a voice that sounded oddly like James cried, followed by a sudden crashing noise.

"Stop thrashing!" Sirius yelled over the commotion. "You'll only make the rash worse."

"Oh Merlin," Dorcas tried to cover a laugh. "Good job, Lil. That leaves us only two boys left."

"Two boys?" Lily looked up, water dripping down her face. "I don't follow."

Dorcas smiled wickedly and pulled out a blank roll of parchment. "Ladies," she addressed Natalie and Malorie solemnly. "It's time to plan your revenge."


End file.
